


Miraculous Dragon Ball [two-shot] AU

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Dragon Ball, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bullying, Eventual Romance, Kwamis - Freeform, M/M, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Alguien dijo una vez que con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad. Pero nadie dijo que ser un héroe sería fácil y mucho menos cuando no tienes experiencia y apenas eres un estudiante de primer año de preparatoria, pues esto fue lo que le pasó a Trunks Briefs y a Son Gohan, quienes de la noche a la mañana se convirtieron en héroes con poderes especiales gracias a unas joyas mágicas llamadas "Miraculous".Prepárense para leer la historia del origen de los defensores de Tokio, Lordbug y Chat Noir y cómo fue que se conocieron Trunks Briefs y Son Gohan.





	1. El día que mi vida cambió

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Desde hace un tiempo he estado mirando la segunda temporada de la serie "Miraculous: tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir" y a partir de ese momento, no pude evitar imaginarme las tramas con los personajes de la popular saga anime "Dragon Ball". Tengo muchos fanarts de los personajes del anime con los trajes pertenecientes a los superhéroes de dicha serie, obviamente modificados a mi imagen y diseño original.
> 
> Lo único que les pido es que se tomen este nuevo two-shot, como un crossover entre ambas series o un AU. Espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo, los personajes de "Miraculous: tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir" le pertenecen al dibujante francés Thomas Astruc, la saga de mangas "Dragon Ball" le pertenece a Toriyama-san, las adaptaciones a anime y películas de dicho manga le pertenecen a Toei Animation quienes colaboran con la animación de "Miraculous: tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir".
> 
> Supongo que no tengo nada más que decir, solo aclarar que organicé las personalidades de los personajes de "Miraculous: tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir" con la de los personajes de "Dragon Ball" pero los kwamis y los poderes siguen siendo los mismos, lo único que cambian son los diseños de las transformaciones. El universo de "Dragon Ball" sigue siendo el mismo, lo único que cambia es que la mayoría de los personajes que suelen ser saiyajin, aquí serán humanos, los únicos poderes sobrenaturales que tendrán son los de sus miraculous.
> 
> Ya que… ¡A trabajar!
> 
> Advertencia: Leve contenido yaoi entre los protagonistas.

Capítulo uno: El día que mi vida cambió.

_"Hace mucho tiempo atrás, existían unas joyas mágicas con un poder inimaginable conocidas como los "Miraculous" a través de la historia, estas joyas fueron usadas por grandes héroes que tenían el deber de salvar a la humanidad, dos de ellos eran más poderosos que los demás. El aro potara de Ladybug tenía el poder de la creación y el anillo del gato negro, contenía el poder de la destrucción, según una antigua leyenda, quien poseía estas joyas mágicas fusionadas podía alcanzar el poder digno de un dios."_

-Ese es el poder que yo estoy buscando-dijo una voz femenina cubriendo una foto de un hombre que apenas se veía en la oscuridad con la tapa superior del medallón donde había colocado la foto-lo único que debo hacer es obtener ambos miraculous, Nooroo-

-Pero… ¡Nadie sabe donde están!-exclamó el pequeño kwami lila con alas de mariposa a su nueva portadora.

-Y a pesar de todo, logré encontrarte a ti, Nooroo ¿no es así? repíteme que poder tiene mi miraculous-le dijo aquella voz femenina.

-El broche de la polilla puede concederle a las personas la habilidad que ellas quieran y hacer que se conviertan en su fiel servidor.

-Y cuando hay héroes en el mundo ¿qué mejor idea que crear villanos?

-Pero, mi señora ¡los miraculous no deben ser usados para propósitos malignos! Algo muy malo podría pasar.

-¡Yo quiero ser una diosa absoluta!-exclamó aquella voz femenina con ira, asomó su mano entre las sombras para señalar al pequeño kwami-¡tú miraculous me pertenece! ¡soy tu nueva dueña ahora y debes obedecerme!-

-Sí, mi señora…

-Nooroo...-dijo la misteriosa mujer colocándose el broche de la polilla en su vestido-es tiempo de esparcir el caos-el kwami similar a una mariposa fue volando hacia el broche transformando a aquella mujer, miles de mariposas volaron por los aires cubriéndola y cuando se alejaron revelaron su transformación-de ahora en adelante seré conocida por siempre como "Dark Butterfly"-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Kame House, un pequeño kwami de color verde smilar a una tortuga de nombre Wayzz estaba durmiendo dentro de una cajita de fósforos cuando despertó súbitamente al sentir que algo malo estaba pasando, salió de la cajita de fósforos, se asomó por la ventana de la pequeña casa rosada viendo hacia la playa donde su portador, el maestro de artes marciales, Muten Roshi, estaba entrenando a dos niños que habían ido a su casa para pedirle que les enseñara algunos trucos. Velozmente, el kwami verde atravesó la ventana y se acercó volando hacia su portador.

-¡Sensei!-le dijo Wayzz sacando al anciano de sus lecciones.

-¿Oh?-dijo el maestro Roshi, ambos niños lo miraron confundido, el anciano supo que algo estaba pasando debido al tono de voz con el que le habló su kwami, reaccionó y unió ambas manos como si estuviera orando-"sensei" "sensei" es un mantra muy efectivo, no lo olviden niños-volvió a su posición severa-bien, eso es todo, vuelvan a sus casas-

-¿Qué? ¡no es justo! recién acabamos de llegar-protestó uno de los niños.

-Entonces vuelvan mañana-les respondió el anciano quien rápidamente entró en su casa dejando a los niños completamente confundidos, una vez dentro, Roshi bajó las persianas de las ventanas dejando la casa en la más absoluta oscuridad, cuando terminó se sentó frente al pequeño kwami verde-bien, ya estamos solos ¿qué tienes que decirme, Wayzz?-

-Sensei ¡sentí el poder del miraculous de Nooroo!-exclamó el kwami verde similar a una tortuga.

-¿En serio? creí que se había perdido para siempre-murmuró Roshi pensativo.

-Pero, sensei, la energía que sentí es negativa, Nooroo ha caído en manos de un alma oscura.

-En ese caso, es necesario recuperar el miraculous de Nooroo cuanto antes-dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie-si Nooroo fue capturado por un alma oscura ¿te imaginas todo el peligro que eso podría causar?-se colocó en posición de batalla revelando que bajo la manga de su camisa llevaba un brazalete con un adorno de caracol tallado en forma de tortuga de un color verde aguamarina-¡Wayzz, transforma…!-

No pudo seguir hablando pues sintió que su espalda tronaba y enseguida cayó de rodillas al suelo adolorido, el pequeño kwami verde lo miró con preocupación y se acercó al adolorido anciano.

-Sensei, debería pensar en su salud, usted ya no es el de antes y no puede…

-Tonterías, Wayzz. Tengo trescientos treinta y un años, estoy en buena forma-lo interrumpió el anciano pervertido, se incorporó quedando otra vez de pie-pero tienes razón, es difícil volver a hacer este trabajo solo, necesitaré ayuda-

Sin perder ni un segundo, Roshi se acercó a una vieja biblioteca donde tenía diversos libros antiguos sobre técnicas de artes marciales, entre ellos, había escondida alguna que otra revista de género eechi o hentai, sin duda, el hombre tenía sus trucos para esconder esas revistas de los ojos de aquellas personas que venían a su casa a pedirle que les enseñara artes marciales. De uno de los estantes tomó lo que parecía ser una vieja caja de música con detalles de origen Chino pero no todo es como lo aparentan, el anciano abrió un pequeño compartimiento dentro de la caja, oprimió unos botones abriendo un compartimiento más grande del que salieron diferentes miraculous, aunque faltaban los miraculous de la polilla y el pavo real dentro de aquella caja.

-¿Está seguro de esta decisión, sensei?-preguntó el kwami verde.

-Cometí un error antes, pero te prometo que esta vez no volverá a suceder.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Corporación Capsula, una de las industrias de ciencia y tecnología más importantes de todo Tokio, un preadolescente de cabellos lilas que no pasaba los trece años de edad se encontraba durmiendo profundamente bajo las sábanas de su cama, había programado el despertador para poder ir a tiempo a su primer día de clases pero éste decidió pausarlo por cinco minutos más y seguir durmiendo un poco pero no imagino que esos cinco minutos pasarían a ser más de cinco minutos.

-¡Trunks! ¡el despertador ha estado sonando por más de cinco minutos! ¡apresúrate y vístete ya! ¿acaso quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases?-lo llamó su madre desde la puerta de su habitación.

-Uh… Ya te escuché, mamá-murmuró el preadolescente de mala gana. Se levantó de su cama, salió de su habitación después de vestirse y caminó a pasos de robot hacia la cocina donde su madre, Bulma, una de las científicas más brillantes de todo Japón lo esperaba con el desayuno ya servido en la mesa, Trunks corrió la silla, se sentó frente a la mesa y comenzó a untar mantequilla en sus tostadas-espero que Videl no vaya a estar en mi curso este año-

-Ha estado en tu mismo curso por diez años seguidos ¿cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Bulma viendo a su hijo-pero eso no importa ahora, es un nuevo año escolar, seguramente las cosas serán diferentes-

-No tengo idea pero tengo tanta suerte…-comentó el menor con sarcasmo, no se dio cuenta de que con un codo había hecho saltar el cuchillo con el que untó la mantequilla a sus tostadas, golpeó el vaso de jugo de naranja haciendo que cayera volcando su contenido en el suelo, el vaso rodó en semi-circulo chocando con la frutera que había de adorno en la mesa volcando parte de las frutas, las cuales rodaron al suelo, Trunks bajó la cabeza apenado por el desastre que había hecho pero de pronto sintió unos brazos rodearlo en un cálido abrazo y supo que era su madre, quien le estaba dando consuelo, Trunks sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Oh! eso me recuerda que tengo algo para que lleves a tu primer día de clases-Bulma se separó de su hijo, abrió la nevera sacando una caja de color celeste con un nuevo logo para la Corporación Capsula, abrió la caja mostrando unos cupcakes de chocolate con glaseado celeste que la científica se había encargado de hacer la última noche de vacaciones de verano.

-¡Son increíbles! ¡a mis compañeros les encantarán!-dijo Trunks al ver los cupcakes, Bulma cerró la caja y le entregó la caja para que la llevara a la escuela.

-Y a mí me gusto el nuevo logo que creaste para la empresa este verano-dijo Bulma mostrando una hoja con el dibujo del nuevo logo de la Corporación Capsula, era parecido al anterior, solo con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora las letras estaban pintadas de blanco y el fondo era de color negro, debajo estaba escrita la palabra "Capsule Corp." con bolígrafo verde pastel.

-Muchas gracias, mamá-Trunks acercándose a su madre para abrazarla, por poco deja caer la caja con los cupcakes pero Bulma logró rescatarlos a tiempo, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas río nerviosamente mientras volvía a tomar la caja de cupcakes, rápidamente se despidió de su madre y salió de su casa con el propósito de llegar a tiempo a la escuela. No supo si fue el destino o un truco de magia pero mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, Trunks pudo ver que un anciano con anteojos de sol cruzaba lentamente la calle, miró hacia la izquierda viendo que un auto pasaba a toda velocidad, el preadolescente actuó rápido, tomó a aquel anciano del hombro y lo ayudo a terminar de cruzar la calle antes de que el auto lo atropellara y al hacer eso, dejó caer la caja de cupcakes.

-Gracias por ayudarme, jovencito.

-Oh dioses, se han arruinado-dijo Trunks comenzando a juntar todos los cupcakes que podía, algunos transeúntes descuidados pisotearon algunos de los cupcakes que se habían caído a la acera.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Roshi.

-No, descuide, estoy bien. siempre me pasan cosas malas-respondió Trunks, estaba por retomar su camino pero enseguida se detuvo y le ofreció un cupcake a aquel anciano que acababa de ayudar-oiga ¿quiere probar un cupcake? Aún me sobran algunos-

-Seguro-respondió Roshi, tomó uno de los cupcakes y probó un bocado de aquel dulce postre-¡están deliciosos!-

-Gracias, le diré a mi mamá que le gustaron-dijo Trunks sonriendo, escuchó una alarma sonar en su teléfono indicándole que estaba con tres minutos de retraso para ir a la escuela-¡ya estoy llegando tarde!-sin perder más tiempo comenzó a correr hacia la escuela-¡adiós! ¡que tenga un buen día, señor!-

- _Que chico tan amigable_ -pensó el anciano pervertido viendo al menor alejarse corriendo apresuradamente hacia la escuela, éste dio la vuelta y prosiguió con su camino. Trunks corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían correr por el pasillo de la escuela hasta que dio con su salón de clases, por suerte aún no habían comenzado, el profesor no había pasado lista aún.

-Bra, me gustaría que cambiaras de lugar y vinieras aquí en frente-dijo el profesor mirando a una chica de cabellos celestes sentada en un escritorio colocado al fondo del salón, Bra suspiró de mala gana, tomo su mochila y fue a sentarse a los escritorios de en frente. Trunks caminó hacia su escritorio, pasando al lado de Bra y tomó asiento frente a este, estaba por sacar sus cosas pero una sombra apareció en su escritorio y supo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Trunks Briefs, me sorprende que no hayas llegado tarde hoy-comentó cierta chica de cabellos largos oscuros recogidos en dos coletas mirando a su rival desde que eran niños con sarcasmo.

-No otra vez, ¿Qué quieres ahora, Videl?-preguntó Trunks mirándola.

-Este es mi asiento ahora ¿sabes? me gustaría que te vayas de aquí.

-Pero… aquí es donde me siento todos los días.

-Mala suerte, niño, hoy es un nuevo año escolar y por lo tanto se cambian los asientos-dijo Erasa, la mejor amiga de Videl quien estaba sentada en un escritorio cerca de Trunks.

-Así que ¿por qué mejor no te sientas con el chico nuevo que está allá?-preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros señalando a un chico con cabello del mismo color que ella, éste escuchó todo y miró a Videl totalmente molesto.

-Pero es que yo…

-Escúchame bien, niño. Gohan vendrá en cualquier momento y se sentará allí en frente y yo quiero estar sentada aquí para recibirlo, así que piérdete-le dijo Videl con las manos en la cadera-porque este lugar será mío a partir de ahora-

-Um, a riesgo de no parecer ignorante, necesito saber… ¿quién es Gohan?-preguntó Trunks sin entender de que estaba hablando aquella chica.

-¿No sabes quién es Gohan? ¿en qué cueva has estado escondiéndote todo el verano?-respondió Videl incrédula-presta atención, Trunks. Gohan es un artista marcial muy popular y un modelo muy famoso, yo soy su súper mejor amiga y él me ama ¿por qué no te levantas y te vas de aquí?-

-Discúlpame ¿qué crees que ganarás hablándole así a la gente?-preguntó el chico nuevo detrás de Videl mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, vaya ¡mira esto, Erasa! parece que tenemos a un nerd en nuestra clase-dijo Videl con sarcasmo mirando a su mejor amiga y miró al chico nuevo de forma desafiante-¿qué estabas diciendo? ¿por qué mejor no te callas y te sientas?-

-¡No pienso hacer eso!-contestó el chico nuevo molesto, tomó la muñeca de Trunks y lo levantó de su escritorio-ya vámonos, no tiene caso lidiar con esas engreídas-

Accidentalmente, por llevarlo a rastras a sentarse a un escritorio junto a él, Trunks tropezó con una mochila dejando caer la caja de cupcakes haciendo que los pocos cupcakes que quedaban se cayeran al suelo.

-Dioses ¿qué hice? Mi mamá se va a enfadar conmigo-murmuró Trunks recogiendo dos cupcakes que aún estaban intactos, los colocó dentro de la caja y fue a sentarse junto al chico nuevo en el momento en que el profesor entraba al salón de clases.

-De acuerdo ¿todo el mundo está sentado?-preguntó el profesor tomando su lugar en su escritorio.

-No le hagas caso a lo que te diga-le susurró el chico nuevo a Trunks.

-No te preocupes, a veces desearía ser valiente como tú-respondió Trunks apenado.

-Querrás decir como Kimura Kenshin, él es un guerrero anime que protege a los inocentes y la justicia con su espada inversa y con la ayuda de sus amigos. Los malvados hacen lo que quieren porque los héroes no hacen nada para impedirlo-le dijo el chico nuevo mostrándole unas fotos del personaje anime en su tablet-pues ella es nuestra enemiga-agregó señalando a Videl sentada en donde solía ser el lugar de Trunks-¡y nosotros somos los héroes de esta historia! ¡debemos impedir que se salga con la suya!-

-Es más sencillo para ti decirlo que hacerlo, es que… le gusta mucho verme sufrir y hacer mi vida un verdadero infierno-le susurró Trunks avergonzado.

-Porque tú dejas que ella haga lo que quiera contigo ¡debes pelear contra ella para conseguir lo que deseas!-le aconsejó aquel chico de cabellos oscuros, Trunks sonrió, desvió su mirada hacia la caja la cual tristemente contenía solo dos cupcakes, sacó uno y se lo ofreció a quien sería su nuevo amigo.

-Ten, me llamo Trunks, un gusto conocerte-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Un placer, Trunks. me llamo Goten-respondió el chico de cabellos oscuros, ambos chicos comieron los cupcakes que quedaban en la caja. Por otro lado, Videl observaba preocupada el asiento vacío que ella misma se había encargado de asignar para Gohan, las clases ya habían comenzado ¿qué le había pasado? ¿por qué no había llegado aún?

- _¿Dónde estará? ¿le habrá pasado algo malo?_ -pensó Videl preocupada porque su súper mejor amigo no había llegado a clases.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gohan caminaba por las calles de Tokio con el propósito de llegar a su primer día en una escuela de verdad, estaba cansado de estar en casa, siendo educado por su madre y su asistente Yamcha, necesitaba salir, conocer el mundo, tener amigos de verdad, amigos que no fueran como Videl, más le era imposible pasar inadvertido debido a todas las publicidades que habían sido colocadas con su cara por todo Japón. Tomo un poco de tiempo y trabajo pasar inadvertido pero finalmente llegó a la entrada de la preparatoria Orange Star, el lugar donde estudiaba Videl, estaba a punto de poner un pie en la entrada cuando llegó el auto propiedad de su madre y de este salió Yamcha.

-¡Gohan! detente ahí ¡se considerado, tu madre quedaría devastada!-dijo Yamcha queriendo convencer al joven de cabellos oscuros pero no pareció funcionar.

-¡Pero esto es algo que yo quiero hacer!-le volvió a repetir el adolescente, cansado de tener que lidiar con la misma discusión todos los días, escuchó un quejido angustioso, a lo lejos pudo ver al maestro Roshi intentando alcanzar su bastón sin mucho éxito, siguiendo las voces de su corazón y su generosidad, Gohan se acercó a ayudarlo.

-Oh, muchas gracias joven-le agradeció el anciano, Gohan desvió su mirada sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que Yamcha lo esperaba junto al auto con los brazos cruzados mirándolo seriamente.

-Gohan, no me hagas repetirlo, sube al auto ahora-ordenó el hombre de cabellos oscuros, Gohan se acercó cabizbajo hacia él.

-Yo solo quiero ir a la escuela como todos los demás ¿cuál es el problema con ello?-dijo Gohan-por favor no le digas nada a mi madre-

Sin perder más tiempo, Yamcha y Gohan se subieron al auto y el chofer condujo de regreso a la casa del adolescente de cabellos oscuros, lo que Gohan no sabía es que las primeras horas de clase ya habían acabado. El maestro Roshi observó la situación pero solo se limitó a asentir ya que su segundo miraculous había sido entregado a su nuevo portador, acomodó el bastón detrás de su espalda y continuó con su camino.

* * *

-Ahora, los estudiantes que tengan educación física por favor diríjanse al gimnasio para cambiarse-les ordenó el profesor, mientras hablaba, Sharpener le pasó una nota a su compañero, Broly-los que no tengan educación física, vayan a la biblioteca…-vio que Broly se acercó a Sharpener dispuesto a golpearlo-¡Broly! ¿qué ocurre?-

-¡Sharpener me estaba molestando!-dijo Broly molesto, vio que el chico de cabellos rubios se reía de él-¿y tú de qué te ríes? ¿quieres sentir mis puños?-

-¡Broly! Recoge tus pertenencias y ve a la oficina del director-ordenó el profesor, Broly obedeció a regañadientes, tomo su mochila y caminó a la oficina del director mientras arrugaba la nota que tenía en su mano.

En un lugar oculto, lejos de la preparatoria Orange Star, un enorme ventanal se abrió dando una magnifica vista de Tokio, la villana Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada frente a ese enorme ventanal con los ojos cerrados sosteniendo el mango de su bastón con su mano izquierda, las mariposas que antes la cubrieron en su transformación volvieron a elevarse, volando alrededor de la habitación.

-Esos sentimientos, el dolor y la pena, puedo sentirlos cerca de mi…-exclamó la villana con los ojos cerrados-esto es justo lo que estaba necesitando-abrió los ojos, extendió su mano, una mariposa blanca se poso en ella, la cubrió con su otra mano catalizando su poder para hechizar a su nueva víctima en la mariposa y así crear a su primer villano-es perfecto para mi pequeño akuma-abrió su mano y dejó libre a la mariposa contaminada por el hechizo-¡vuela, mi malvada mariposa! ¡embruja su corazón herido!-

La mariposa hechizada salió por una abertura del ventanal y voló hacia la escuela para hechizar a su próxima víctima, al llegar a la escuela, un pequeño grupo de estudiantes salió por la entrada trasera para ir al gimnasio, esto le dio una oportunidad a la mariposa hechizada a pasar por la pequeña abertura de la puerta. El director se encontraba revisando unos papeles cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría de golpe y Broly entró de forma algo violenta y precipitada en la oficina de aquel hombre.

-Joven ¿acaso no sabe que es irrespetuoso entrar sin tocar la puerta?-dijo el director viendo a Broly un poco molesto-cierra e intenta de nuevo-

Un poco molesto, Broly cerró la puerta con violencia, retrocedió unos pasos respirando aceleradamente, la mariposa hechizada dejó caer su embrujo en el bollo de papel que el joven de cabellos oscuros ligeramente alborotados tenía en su mano izquierda, al instante, Broly sintió como una voz comenzaba a resonar dentro de su cabeza dándole ordenes.

-Ice Heart, me llamo Dark Butterfly-dijo la villana comunicándose con el adolescente-puedo ayudarte con tu deseo de venganza pero… con una condición-

-Haré todo lo que me pidas, Dark Butterfly-respondió Broly, un aura negra lo rodeó por completo transformándolo en un enorme y espeluznante monstruo de hielo y nieve-grrr… ¡Sharpener!-

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué sigues afuera?-dijo el director pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues la puerta había sido derribada por Broly, quien había sido transformado en Ice Heart. Caminó hacia la ventana, destruyó la pared y la ventana creando un enorme hueco.

-¡Sharpener!-gritó Ice Heart furioso, saltó por el hueco hacia la calle y comenzó a caminar buscando al chico rubio que se había burlado de él. El director al ver la situación en la que se encontraban, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de la policía.

-Uh ¿hola? ¿policía? ¡esto es una emergencia!-dijo el director a través del teléfono.

* * *

Los estudiantes que estaban en la biblioteca escucharon el ruido y al ver que un monstruo de hielo y nieve caminaba por las calles de Tokio gritando el nombre de su compañero, rápidamente tomaron sus mochilas y se apresuraron a salir de la escuela lo más pronto posible, Trunks tropezó con su propia mochila, pero la tomó justo antes de que Goten se acercara para tomarlo de la muñeca y lo llevó con él al televisor donde estaban pasando imágenes y filmaciones del monstruo en las noticias.

-¡Sharpener!-gritó Ice Heart dirigiéndose al gimnasio donde se encontraba el chico rubio para vengarse por lo que había hecho.

-No entiendo nada ¿qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Trunks confundido-reconozco esa voz, es la voz de Broly-

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Broly se transformó en un villano como en los animes!-exclamó Goten entusiasmado, sacó su tablet y empezó a configurarla-preparando localizador, batería cargada al cien por ciento ¡no te muevas, saldré a documentar la situación!-sin perder un segundo más, Goten salió corriendo de la biblioteca pero Trunks lo detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-preguntó Trunks preocupado por su nuevo amigo.

-Donde hay un villano tiene que aparecer un héroe ¡no perderé una oportunidad así!-respondió Goten, salió de la biblioteca dejando a Trunks solo viendo las imágenes que transmitían las noticias, un auto se estacionó bruscamente frente al monstruo de hielo y nieve, los pasajeros bajaron atemorizados de allí, éste tomó el auto y lo arrojó contra la cámara rompiéndola en el proceso, Trunks solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y gritar por el miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el maestro Roshi se encontraba parado en la acera frente a la impotente casa de la familia Son, lugar donde vivía Gohan. observaba pacientemente el momento en que el joven de cabellos oscuros encontrara su miraculous y conociera su destino, solo era cuestión de esperar a que eso sucediera, aunque supuso que no pasaría mucho tiempo. Dentro de la casa Son, Gohan estaba sentado en la enorme mesa del comedor estudiando la historia de Japón con Yamcha, el hombre de cabellos oscuros iba de un lado a otro repitiendo las preguntas que había sacado de una página de cursos en línea.

-¿Cuál fue el nombre del emperador que fundó Japón?-preguntó Yamcha caminando de un lado a otro con los papeles en mano.

-Es fácil, creo que fue el Emperador Jinmu-respondió Gohan aburrido.

-Correcto, buen trabajo, Gohan-lo felicitó Yamcha.

-¿Por qué mejor no tomas un descanso, Yamcha?-dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta del comedor, el hombre de cabellos oscuros supo que se trataba de Chi-chi Ox Satan, la madre de Gohan, una mujer tradicionalista, muy ortodoxa, sobreprotectora con su hijo y famosa por ser una gran luchadora de artes marciales en su juventud.

-Sí, señora-respondió Yamcha saliendo del comedor. Chi-chi esperó a que su asistente se fuera y una vez que estuvo a solas con su hijo se acercó a él.

-¿Acaso no te había ordenado que no debías ir a la escuela?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos oscuros molesta por lo que su hijo había hecho esa mañana.

-Pero, mamá…

-Tienes todo lo que necesitas aquí, te he dicho miles de veces que no salgas de esta casa. El mundo exterior puede ser peligroso-lo interrumpió Chi-chi.

-¿Qué peligros puede haber allá afuera? ¿por qué no puedo tener amigos de verdad como las personas normales?-preguntó Gohan.

-Tú no eres una persona normal, eres mi hijo, Gohan y no volvamos a tocar otra vez esta conversación-le contestó Chi-chi molesta, Gohan se quedó callado pues no quería hacer enfadar más a su madre. la mujer de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada hacia Yamcha-continúen con las lecciones, por favor-

-Sí, señora-respondió Yamcha, se acercó otra vez al joven de cabellos oscuros con las preguntas en mano-bien, creo que concluimos la lección de historia japonesa por…-no pudo seguir hablando, pues vio como Gohan tomaba su mochila y subió corriendo escaleras arriba a su habitación conteniendo sus ganas de llorar-¿Gohan? ¡Gohan, vuelve aquí!-

Gohan entró corriendo a su habitación, arrojó su mochila abierta al suelo desparramando sus cosas que iba a usar en la escuela, se acostó boca abajo en su cama comenzando a llorar; sin embargo, ese llanto no duro mucho pues escuchó un ruido cerca de la puerta de su casa, se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver a la policía intentando detener a un monstruo de hielo y nieve, pero nada de eso ayudó, pues apenas dispararon contra él, éste se volvió más grande y fuerte, tomó una de las camionetas de la policía y las arrojó contra ellos haciendo que huyeran del lugar. El joven de cabellos oscuros se alejó de la ventana, se sentó frente al televisor y puso el canal de las noticias.

- _Mientras esta batalla se resuelve, les recomiendo a los habitantes de Tokio no salir de sus casas_ -habló el actual campeón de artes marciales, gobernador de Tokio y el padre de Videl, Hercule Satan por las noticias.

- _Un acontecimiento digno de una serie anime está pasando ahora mismo-_ anunció el reportero desde el estudio de televisión- _luego de que la policía fue atacada por este misterioso monstruo_ -

-No se preocupen, velaremos por la seguridad de todos con nuestros propios brazos…-exclamó el oficial de policía levantando su brazo derecho el cual tronó por la fractura que había sufrido-quiero decir, con nuestro único brazo-

* * *

Trunks observaba las noticias desde su computadora en su habitación, sus temblorosas manos se encontraban aferradas en el respaldo de su silla y sus ojos azules estaban bien abiertos, paralizados por el terror que estaban viviendo.

- _Está es la razón por la que odio ir a la escuela_ -pensó Trunks atemorizado, de pronto, sus ojos se desviaron hacia su escritorio viendo una pequeña caja de madera negra con detalles chinos en color rojo, al igual que Gohan, quien notó la pequeña caja fuera de su mochila _"¿qué habrá aquí dentro?"_ pensaron ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo. Trunks tomó la pequeña caja y la abrió viendo lo que parecía ser una especie de aro como los que usan los artistas punks, al instante una luz roja brillante salió del aro, se acercó a Trunks y comenzó a rodearlo haciendo que el adolescente cerrara los ojos por lo incandescente que era aquella luz, cuando la luz se disipó, ésta reveló una pequeña criatura roja con un punto negro en su frente similar a las mariquitas pero esta criatura tenía una pequeña cola parecida a la de un gallo. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas se asustó un poco por la apariencia de la criatura hasta que esta abrió sus enormes ojos azules y se acercó volando al menor.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien, no te asustes-le dijo aquella criatura queriendo tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué rayos eres tú?-preguntó Trunks asustado.

* * *

Por otro lado, Gohan abrió su caja revelando un anillo negro en su interior, al instante una luz verde salió del anillo y cuando la luz se disipó reveló a una pequeña criatura negra con la forma de un gato que dormía profundamente, la criatura abrió los ojos con pereza y se estiró soltando un sonoro bostezo, algo que Gohan consideraba como una falta de respeto.

-¿Qué cosa eres tú, pequeñito? ¿eres como una especie de ser mágico que cumple deseos?-preguntó Gohan viendo a la criatura similar a un felino, acercó su dedo para tocarlo pero la criatura reaccionó .

-¡Hey, no me toques! Eso duele-respondió aquella criatura un poco molesta-¿me imaginas a mi concediendo deseos como un genio de la lámpara? Pff, por supuesto que no. un gusto conocerte, me llamo Plagg-

Luego de presentarse, Plagg voló por la habitación de Gohan mordiendo cosas, mejor dicho, buscando algo de comida, ya que al parecer la criatura mágica llevaba mucho tiempo durmiendo y lo primero que quería hacer era comer para apaciguar su hambre.

* * *

-Trunks, escúchame, sé que esto puede resultar extraño para ti pero…-dijo la criatura roja similar a una mariquita flotando frente al menor, Trunks revisó los muebles de su habitación hasta encontrar una cajita de cristal dentro de la mesita de noche, rápidamente encerró a la criatura dentro de ella-bien, si esto te hace sentir más cómodo para hablar…-

-¿Qué rayos eres tú? Y ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó Trunks sin soltar la cajita de cristal donde había atrapado a la criatura roja.

-¡Soy una kwami! Mi nombre es Tikki, ahora déjame explicarte todo-respondió la pequeña kwami dentro de la cajita.

* * *

Gohan comenzó a seguir a Plagg por toda la habitación queriendo atraparlo pero no lo lograba, el kwami estaba más que decidido a encontrar comida, hasta que finalmente logró atrapar a la criatura entre sus manos cuando lo vio jugando con un rollo de papel higiénico del baño.

-¿Puedes decirme que está sucediendo aquí?-preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Bien, para empezar, soy un kwami. Tienes el anillo del gato negro, el cual te otorga el poder de la destrucción ¿entiendes lo que te digo?-dijo Plagg, Gohan solo negó con la cabeza-¡ugh! ¿podrías darme algo de comida? tengo mucha hambre-

-Fuiste enviado por mi madre, ¿no es así? esto debe ser una broma suya. No, no lo creo, ella no es de hacer bromas-dijo Gohan pensativo, Plagg se escapó del agarre que Gohan aplicó en él y voló quedando frente suyo.

-Escúchame bien, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes decirle a alguien que existo, ni siquiera tu madre debe saber de esto-respondió el pequeño kwami negro.

* * *

Trunks desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación, se incorporó tomando la cajita en sus manos donde había encerrado a Tikki, se acercó a la puerta y colocó su mano en la perilla comenzando a girarla lentamente, debía decirle a su madre lo que había pasado, ella era muy inteligente y de seguro entendería la situación.

-¡Mamá!-dijo Trunks abriendo la puerta lentamente.

-¡No! silencio ¡no lo hagas!-exclamó Tikki queriendo detener al menor, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, atravesó el cristal de la cajita y empujó la puerta para cerrarla, impidiendo que Trunks fuera a avisarle a su madre-soy tu nueva mejor amiga, Trunks. nadie debe saber que yo existo, este será tú pequeño secreto ¡tienes que confiar en mí! eres el único que puede detener a Ice Heart-

-No, esto es imposible, debe haber un malentendido. Yo solo soy un imán que atrae cosas malas-respondió Trunks incrédulo a lo que le estaba diciendo su kwami-el único poder que podría tener es el de la súper idiotez… ¡eso es! ¿qué tal si le das este trabajo a otra persona? O mejor aún, a mi amigo, Goten, a él le encanta el anime y los superhéroes, debes ir a buscarlo…-

-Trunks, escucha, no puedo dejarle esto a alguien más. tú eres el elegido-exclamó Tikki.

* * *

-¡Estoy encerrado en casa para siempre! ¿y quieres que juegue a ser un héroe? Ni siquiera puedo ir a la escuela ¿qué sentido tiene ser un héroe si eres un prisionero en tu propio hogar?-exclamó Gohan molesto.

-Si fueras un héroe saldrías de aquí cuando quisieras y nadie lo sospecharía-le aconsejó Plagg-claro, si es que aún quieres hacerlo-

Gohan miró el anillo negro que tenía en su mano, pensó en lo que le dijo su kwami y finalmente tomó una decisión.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿solo debo encontrar un objeto y destruirlo?-preguntó Trunks colocándose el aro potara frente al espejo de su armario mientras veía a Tikki en el reflejo.

-Es un akuma, captúralo y todo volverá a ser como antes-respondió la pequeña kwami.

-Entendido, debo capturar al akuma y todo será como antes-repitió el preadolescente tomando nota mental de lo que dijo la kwami para no olvidarlo-¿cuál es mi poder secreto?-

-Es el _Lucky Charm_ ¡es tu arma secreta!

-Agh, no tengo idea de que es eso, todo esto va demasiado rápido, Tikki. Apenas entiendo lo que me explicas-protestó Trunks-¡no soy el indicado para hacer este trabajo!-

-Solo debes tener confianza en ti mismo y decir ¡"motas"!-exclamó Tikki.

-¿"Motas"?-dijo Trunks confundido, al instante sintió una corriente de aire recorrer su cuerpo, Tikki se introdujo en el aro potara que tenía en su oído derecho, su ropa cambio de color y un antifaz apareció mágicamente en su rostro.

* * *

Gohan se colocó el anillo negro en el dedo anular y miró a Plagg esperando a que le dijera que debía hacer.

-Para transformarte debes decir "¡Plagg, las garras!"-respondió el pequeño kwami negro-solo tienes que decir eso-

-Creo que ya entendí-dijo Gohan-¡Plagg, las garras!-

-¡No! espera ¡aún no termine de explicarte todo!-muy tarde, Plagg fue introducido forzosamente al anillo por una fuerza misteriosa, al instante la ropa de Gohan cambio, pasando a ser un traje de luchador de artes marciales color gris con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos de color negro, un antifaz negro con orejas de gato incluidas, una cinta gruesa de color negro se ajustaba a su traje el cual era largo hasta los talones, en la parte inferior salieron unos pantalones holgados de color negro y zapatos que hacían juego, finalmente una muñequera plateada fue incorporada a su brazo izquierdo.

-Oh dioses ¡esto es asombroso!-exclamó Gohan emocionado.

* * *

Trunks se miró las manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas hasta la mitad por unas mangas largas holgadas de color rojo con lunares negros, se acercó al espejo de su armario y contemplo su extraña transformación: tenía un antifaz de color rojo cereza con lunares negros, una remera de hombros caidos de mangas muy largas y holgadas color rojo claro con lunares negros, pantalones holgados rojos los cuales eran sujetados en la parte inferior por unas botas de combate color rojo oscuro y negro, tenía una espada cubierta por una funda de color rojo y negro abrochada con un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cuerpo y un yo-yo rojo con cuatro lunares negros en los bordes y uno en el centro representando a las mariquitas.

- _Dioses, esto es malo, esto es muy muy malo ¿ahora cómo me quito esto?_ -pensó Trunks sin dejar de verse al espejo, se alejo y camino alrededor de la habitación buscando a su kwami-¡Tikki! ¿dónde estás? ¿puedes devolverme mi ropa? No puedo salir a la calle con esto-

- _Después de destruir el parque Ueno, el monstruo se dirige hacia el gimnasio de la preparatoria Orange Star ¿hay alguien que pueda detener esto?_ -dijo la voz del reportero por la computadora de Trunks, el menor reconoció un punto a la distancia y cuando la cámara lo enfocó pudo ver que se trataba de Goten, quien se acercaba velozmente en su bicicleta directo a grabar los acontecimientos.

-¡Goten!-exclamó Trunks viendo que su amigo estaba en problemas.

-¡Trunks! ¿estás en casa?-preguntó Bulma yendo para su habitación, Trunks entró en pánico ¡no podía permitir que su madre lo viera así! rápidamente salto por la ventana de su habitación y se alejó corriendo a unos arbustos del jardín justo cuando su madre había entrado en su habitación-¿Trunks? ¿estás aquí? alguien llama al teléfono-

-De acuerdo, tranquilízate-dijo Trunks intentando salir de su estado de pánico-ahora tengo súper poderes, tengo… esta espada que probablemente es una de mis armas y al parecer un increíble yo-yo-desató el yo-yo de su cintura moviéndolo de arriba abajo- ¿será otra arma acaso? voy a probar usarlo para salir de aquí-

Lanzó el extremo del yo-yo quedando enganchado en un balcón de una casa que había allí cerca, jaló la cuerda y el yo-yo lo llevó velozmente hacia allí. Mientras tanto, Gohan también estaba probando sus nuevas habilidades, apoyó su mano sobre el brazalete plateado el cual se iluminó sacando una vara del interior del brazalete, al parecer éste podía darle diferentes armas con solo tocarlo, extendió la vara desde la azotea del edificio en el que estaba parado a otro edificio contiguo, se subió en la vara y comenzó a cruzar hacia el otro lado.

-No está mal practicar primero ¿no?-pensó Gohan en voz alta, detuvo su caminar al escuchar un grito y un punto aproximándose hacia él, esto provoco que ambos chocaran haciendo que Gohan perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la vara en la que estaba caminando, el yo-yo que transportaba a Trunks se enredó con la vara evitando que ambos adolescentes terminaran en la acera-oye, jovencito. Ve con más cuidado ¿no lo crees?-

-Lo siento, solo fue un accidente….-respondió Trunks pero no pudo seguir hablando, Gohan bajó de un salto poniéndose de pie mientras que el preadolescente de cabellos lilas cayó sentando en la acera.

-¿Tú eres el compañero del que mi kwami te habló?-preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros con curiosidad-un gusto conocerte, me llamo… Chat Noir ¡sí! soy Chat Noir ¿y tú?-

-Yo soy… soy…-dijo Trunks desenredando su yo-yo de la vara por la que caminaba el héroe felino, al hacerlo también desengancho la barra de en medio de las azoteas de los edificios cayendo al suelo y golpeándole accidentalmente la cabeza a Chat Noir con el yo-yo-un súper idiota, muy idiota. Lo siento mucho-

-No hay problema, súper idiota-respondió Chat Noir a modo de burla-yo también soy principiante en esto-

Ambos héroes dejaron de hablar al ver como un edificio se derrumbaba, Chat Noir extendió su vara y con ella se ayudo para llegar al techo de otro edificio que había allí cerca.

-¡Espera! ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Trunks.

-¿Qué crees que hago? ¡debemos salvar a las personas!

-Está bien, tu puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo-dijo Trunks dándose valor, lanzó el yo-yo hacia el edificio y automáticamente fue jalado hacia éste.

* * *

Las clases de educación física ya habían acabado, el segundo grupo de estudiantes de la preparatoria Orange Star ya estaban terminando de hacer sus últimas sesiones de estiramiento, todos excepto Sharpener quien tomó su mochila y caminó hacia la salida del gimnasio para ir a casa, cuando de pronto, escucharon un fuerte estruendo junto con una explosión y todos vieron que Ice Heart acababa de entrar al gimnasio.

-¡Sharpener!-gritó el gélido monstruo con furia asomado desde un hueco que hizo en el techo del gimnasio-¡¿quién es el cobarde ahora?!-

El chico de cabello rubio comenzó a correr junto a los demás estudiantes para poder salvar su vida, Ice Heart caminaba a pasos pesados y estruendosos hacia él, sin darse cuenta, Sharpener tropezó y cayó al suelo, Ice Heart estaba a punto de aplastarlo de no ser porque Chat Noir apareció y detuvo al monstruo bloqueando su paso con su vara metálica.

-¿Te atreves a pelear con alguien más pequeño que tú?-preguntó Chat Noir, Sharpener aprovechó la distracción para huir del gimnasio.

-No estaba hablando contigo, gatito-dijo Ice Heart molesto, Chat Noir se puso en posición de ataque, Ice Heart empezó a dar golpes en el suelo con intención de aplastarlo pero el héroe esquivaba sus ataques con agilidad y precisión.

-Lordbug y Chat Noir por fin han aparecido en escena… todo sale de acuerdo al plan-pensó Dark Butterfly desde su escondite secreto-traten de salvar al mundo, de esa forma podre derrotarlos más facilmente-

Chat Noir esquivó otro golpe de Ice Heart, saltó pasando encima de él y lo golpeó con su vara pero eso solo hizo que se volviera más grande y se volteara a ver al héroe felino con la ira reflejada en sus ojos.

-Ehh… joven compañero, si estás ahí, por favor ven, necesito tu ayuda-rogó Chat Noir hacia la nada, Ice Heart volvió a estrellar su puño contra la tierra pero Chat Noir esquivaba sus golpes con agilidad. Trunks observaba la escena desde el hueco del techo paralizado de miedo.

-No puedo hacer esto, ¡no puedo hacerlo! ¡no soy bueno con esto!-exclamó Trunks cerrando los ojos por el miedo que sentía, Ice Heart tomó uno de los arcos de futból y lo arrojó contra Chat Noir, más sin embargo el tiro falló y el arco rebotó hacia Goten quien estaba filmando la escena con su tablet, Chat Noir actuó velozmente, sacó una estrella ninja de su brazalete y la arrojó contra el arco impidiendo que cayera sobre Goten, el chico de cabellos oscuros elevó su mirada encontrándose con Trunks en el techo, a quien no pudo reconocer por su transformación.

-¡Oye, insecto rojo! ¿qué haces ahí parado? ¡hay personas que están esperando a que hagas algo!-exclamó Goten. Trunks no respondió, solo se quedó allí paralizado por el miedo pero enseguida reunió valor y fuerzas, dándose animos para entrar a la batalla, tomó su yo-yo, bajo del techo de un salto y enredó el yo-yo en una de las piernas de Ice Heart.

-¡Deja a ese felino en paz!-exclamó Trunks, jaló de la cuerda de su yo-yo haciendo que Ice Heart cayera y al hacerlo liberó a Chat Noir quien rodó por el suelo hasta chocar con la red del arco de fútbol, Trunks se acercó corriendo hacia él-lo siento mucho, llegue tarde-

-No te preocupes, jovencito ¡yo puedo con él!-respondió Chat Noir incorporándose, estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero sintió como Trunks lo tomaba de la cinta que ajustaba su traje a su cuerpo.

-¡Detente ahí! He notado que crece de tamaño cada vez que lo atacas, necesitamos otro plan.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno, algo como…-murmuró Trunks pensativo intentando buscarle una solución al problema.

-Déjame esto a mí-lo interrumpió Chat Noir, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete ** _-¡cataclismo!_** Con esto destruyo lo que toco-

-¿Por qué tendríamos que destruir cosas?-preguntó Trunks con los brazos cruzados, accidentalmente, Chat Noir posó su mano en el arco de futbol-no ¡espera!-

Muy tarde, el poder de Chat Noir oxido el arco de fútbol y se convirtió en cenizas frente a ambos héroes.

-¡Ya sé que hacer!-Chat Noir corrió directo hacia Ice Heart-prepárate, porque te haré pedazos-saltó hacia el monstruo de hielo y nieve, preparó su puño y golpeó su pie con este pero nada pasó-parece que solo puedo usar mi poder una vez-

Ice Heart levantó su pie y pateó al héroe felino lejos de él volviendo a quedar junto a Trunks, se incorporó rápidamente quedando de pie en el suelo del gimnasio.

-Tu transformación desaparece en cinco minutos luego de usar tu poder ¿tu kwami no te contó eso?-preguntó Trunks.

-Es que, estaba tan emocionado que no lo dejé hablar-respondió nerviosamente Chat Noir.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno-dijo Trunks- _¡lucky charm!_ -lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: un traje de neopreno.

-¿Ese es tu poder?-preguntó Chat Noir al ver el traje de neopreno en las manos de su compañero.

-Mi kwami me dijo que debía encontrar el objeto y destruirlo ¿pero qué hago con el akuma?-respondió Trunks.

-Está hecho de hielo ¿no es así?

-¡Su mano! Su puño izquierdo aún sigue cerrado, no lo ha abierto ni una sola vez. el objeto no está en su cuerpo sino en su puño izquierdo.

-Y entonces ¿cuál es el plan ahora?-preguntó Chat Noir confundido. Trunks miró a su alrededor pensando en un nuevo plan, vio el puño izquierdo de Ice Heart, luego desvió la mirada hacia Goten, quien seguía filmando todo con su tablet y por último, sus ojos se desviaron a la llave de agua y a la manguera.

-¡Eso es! ¡ya sé lo que debo hacer!-exclamó Trunks, tomó la manguera, la ató al traje de neopreno y en cada extremo del traje hizo un nudo para que no escapara el agua-ahora… debes confiar en mí-enredó su yo-yo en los pies de Chat Noir, jaló de la cuerda un poco, dio un par de vueltas y lanzó al héroe felino hacia Ice Heart quien abrió su mano y lo atrapó-¡no te muevas!-corrió hacia Ice Heart con el traje de neopreno y la manguera en una mano-¡no puedes atraparme!-Ice Heart abrió un poco su puño izquierdo dejando caer un pequeño bloque de hielo morado al suelo y al hacerlo, atrapó el traje de neopreno y a Trunks en él-bien, ahora viene la fase dos-desvió la mirada hacia Goten-¡Goten! abre la llave de agua, por favor-

El chico de cabellos oscuros obedeció, dejó de lado su tablet y corrió a abrir la llave de agua, al instante el agua fría comenzó a correr por la manguera, inflando poco a poco el traje de neopreno, la mano de Ice Heart comenzó a temblar obligándolo a abrirla, dejando libre a Trunks y también el traje de neopreno, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas sacó su espada, corrió hacia el bloque de hielo y lo partió en dos, una mariposa salió volando del interior del bloque de hielo. Ice Heart se desvaneció regresando a Broly a su forma original.

-Dioses, me pregunto quién será ese chico-comentó Chat Noir asombrado-es tan genial-

El bloque de hielo en la mano de Trunks desapareció mostrando el bollo de papel que Broly sostenía anteriormente, sonrió al saber que había logrado cumplir con su trabajo: logro detener a Ice Heart y romper el objeto que contenía al akuma.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?-preguntó Broly confundido.

-¡Eso fue sorprendente! Um ¿joven… mariquita?-dijo Chat Noir aún sin saber el nombre de su compañero-¡lo lograste!-

-No, esto lo hicimos juntos-respondió Trunks, ambos chocaron puños con emoción-¡misión completa!-al instante la huella de gato verde en el anillo de Chat Noir comenzó a parpadear-tienes que irte rápido, nuestras identidades deben permanecer en secreto-

-Bien, me retiro entonces-dijo cortésmente el héroe felino haciendo una reverencia, sacó su vara de su brazalete y se alejó de allí usando su vara como transporte-¡nos vemos pronto, mi lord!-

-Honestamente, prefiero no hacerlo-dijo Trunks negando con la cabeza, desvió la mirada hacia Broly quien aún estaba sentado en el suelo, miró el bollo de papel en su mano, lo desdoblo y leyó lo que tenía escrito:

_"Eres un cobarde, nunca podrás decirle a Fasha que la amas"_

-La escribió Sharpener, le gusta hacerme sufrir-dijo Broly un poco molesto.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, el amor no es algo por lo que debas sentirte avergonzado, Broly.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Trunks estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido con Goten quien se acercó a filmarlo con su tablet.

-¡Eso fue asombroso! ¡eres increíble!-exclamó el chico de cabellos oscuros sosteniendo su tablet-¿ahora protegerás a la ciudad? ¿cómo obtuviste tus poderes? ¿eres alguna clase de inhumano o mutante?-Trunks no respondió, simplemente se levantó y comenzar a caminar para salir de allí-¡tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte! pero lo más importante ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Uh… Lordbug, llámame Lordbug-respondió Lordbug quien salió corriendo del gimnasio y usó su yo-yo para transportarse de regreso a casa.

-Oh ¿Lordbug? ¡eres asombroso!-exclamó Goten emocionado, rápidamente tomó una foto del héroe saliendo del gimnasio de la preparatoria Orange Star con ayuda de su yo-yo.

* * *

Más tarde, Trunks se encontraba de vuelta en su casa, viendo las noticias por la computadora en su habitación, Goten había enviado el video a las noticias y lo estaban transmitiendo en vivo, el video terminó con la foto de él siendo Lordbug saliendo del gimnasio con su yo-yo.

- _Gracias a este video filmado por un ciudadano local, finalmente sabemos los nombres de nuestros héroes, Lordbug y Chat Noir_ -dijo el reportero mostrando el video desde su lugar en el estudio de televisión.

-¡Lo logré, Tikki! ¡pude derrotar a Ice Heart!-dijo Trunks emocionado.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo-exclamó la kwami abrazando a su nuevo portador.

-Trunks, es hora de almorzar-lo llamó su madre, Bulma. Trunks salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde lo esperaba su madre con la cena ya servida, el televisor estaba encendido mostrando las noticias de último momento.

-Estamos organizando un evento especial en la ciudad en honor a nuestros nuevos héroes, ¡Lordbug y Chat Noir!-anunció Mr. Satan por la televisión.

* * *

Gohan se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación viendo las noticias, en la mesa de café tenía distintos platos de comida que le habían preparado para el almuerzo, Plagg observaba todos los platos buscando algo que le gustara pero nada lo convencía.

-Lordbug…-susurró Gohan feliz al saber el nombre de su compañero en el crimen-se llama Lordbug-

-¿Acaso esto es una broma?-dijo Plagg sacando a Gohan de sus pensamientos, el joven de cabellos oscuros vio que su kwami tenía un trozo de tarta de cerezas bajo las manos.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? mi cocinero personal es muy famoso, él preparó esta comida-respondió Gohan.

-Tengo mucha hambre, estoy cansado ¿y tú esperas que coma esta porquería?-preguntó Plagg arrojando la porción de tarta al suelo-si esperas a que recupere la energía luego de vencer a un villano, necesito comer algo más delicado ¿sabes? tengo un paladar muy sofisticado-

-Agh, está bien ¿qué otra cosa quieres?-le preguntó Gohan.

La mariposa hechizada voló por Tokio hasta detenerse en el sistema de ventilación de un edificio, lo que hizo que se multiplicara y más mariposas hechizadas volaran por la ciudad, embrujando a las personas, convirtiéndolas en replicas de Ice Heart. Trunks y su madre habían terminado de almorzar, ahora éste estaba lavando los platos cuando escuchó otra noticia de último momento.

* * *

- _¡Oh por dios! Luego de la celebración de nuestros nuevos héroes, el caos se esparce otra vez por todo Tokio. La gente se transforma en monstruos de hielo, esparciendo terror y confusión._

Trunks dejó caer uno de los platos estrellándose contra el suelo, dándose cuenta de que todo esto había sido culpa suya, rápidamente salió corriendo de la cocina hacia su habitación dejando a su madre viendo las noticias. Por otro lado, Gohan ya había terminado de almorzar pero su kwami, Plagg aún no había acabado, de hecho, estaba devorando su queso camembert.

-No puedo creerlo, de todas las cosas que hay en el mundo, tuvo que elegir queso camembert-comentó el joven de cabellos oscuros frustrado-debería salir de aquí, la habitación comienza a apestar-

- _Las víctimas han sido hechizadas, esto es algo muy desconcertante ¿acaso volverán a ser como antes? ¿o serán monstruos de hielo para siempre?_ -preguntó el reportero de forma dramática en la televisión.

-¡Plagg! ¿qué sucede? ¿hicimos algo mal?-preguntó Gohan preocupado.

-¿No purificaron el akuma?-preguntaron Tikki y Plagg a sus nuevos portadores.

* * *

-¿Qué puedo hacer para derrotar a esos monstruos de hielo?-le preguntó Trunks a su kwami con preocupación.

-Los akumas pueden multiplicarse ¡por eso debes capturarlos! Si alguien se enfada, el akuma crea un nuevo villano y esa persona puede controlar a las replicas-le respondió Tikki.

-Estás diciendo ¿qué esto fue culpa mía? ¡oh, dioses! ¿lo ves, Tikki? ¡yo no puedo ser un héroe! siempre me pasan cosas malas-respondió Trunks sintiéndose culpable y apenado por lo que acababa de hacer, no había salvado a nadie, solo había expuesto a miles de personas en peligro por su inexperiencia como héroe.

-No te presiones, esta fue la primera vez, lo harás mejor para la próxima-dijo Tikki queriendo consolarlo-solo debes salir y capturar al akuma ¡sé que podremos solucionarlo!-

-¡En serio, no puedo hacer esto! no puedo, solo soy un chico que echa a perder las cosas. Es mejor que me quede sin hacer nada, esto es lo mejor para todos, Chat Noir estará mejor sin mí, no puedo hacer esto-respondió Trunks dándole la espalda a la kwami.

* * *

-¿No puedo completar mi misión sin ayuda de Lordbug?-preguntó Gohan a Plagg con preocupación.

-La única persona que puede purificar al akuma es Lordbug-respondió el kwami similar a un felino.

* * *

-Chat Noir no puede capturar al akuma por su cuenta ¿no es así?-dijo Trunks acercándose al espejo del baño de su habitación-entonces búscate a otro Lordbug-desvió la mirada hacia Tikki-nunca más volveré a ser Lordbug, lo siento mucho, Tikki-

-¡No, Trunks! espera…-dijo Tikki, pero fue demasiado tarde, el menor ya se había quitado su aro potara y al hacerlo la kwami desapareció volviendo a introducirse en el aro, Trunks abrió los ojos y cuando lo hizo, vió que Tikki ya no se encontraba allí con él.

-¿Tikki? ¿dónde estás?-preguntó Trunks, no obtuvo respuesta, suspiro con tristeza, guardó el aro potara en la cajita de donde lo sacó y la cajita la escondió en un cajón de su mesita de noche-realmente lo siento…-

* * *

-Por ese motivo nunca debes confiar en los adolescentes, pero pronto la soledad y la tristeza triunfarán-dijo Dark Butterfly desde su escondite secreto, la mariposa hechizada volvió hacia ella y enseguida se encargó de guardarla dentro de su bastón-y con este ejército, no pasará mucho tiempo para que Lordbug y Chat Noir encuentren su camino a la perdición, cuando finalmente tenga sus miraculous, no serán rivales de mi poder ¡nadie podrá derrotarme! ¡lograré convertirme en una diosa absoluta!-


	2. El día que mi vida cambió [parte dos]

_"La maldición de Ice Heart se ha extendido por todo Tokio, aún no presentan ningún signo de actividad. Varillas de seguridad se han colocado alrededor de ellos._

-Todavía estamos buscando la forma de traer a estas personas a la normalidad-habló Mr. Satan por las noticias-pero por ahora, no tenemos ningún indicio-

_Esperemos que los nuevos guardianes de Tokio, Lordbug y Chat Noir aparezcan pronto para salvar a estas víctimas."_

Trunks escuchaba las noticias transmitidas en la televisión en la sala de estar de su casa con una ligera expresión de shock, no podía creer que aún no hubieran encontrado una solución al problema y todos tenían la esperanza de que Lordbug y Chat Noir aparecieran para ayudarlos pero eso no sería posible ya que él se había prometido que nunca más volvería a ser Lordbug, no con el desastre que acababa de hacer. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a la sala, una mano se posó en su hombro y desvió la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de su madre.

-Escucha, Trunks. sé que esta situación es un poco alarmante, pero no te preocupes, ahora tenemos a dos superhéroes que vigilan Tokio-dijo Bulma queriendo darle confianza a su hijo-y la mejor forma de ayudarlos, es demostrándoles que no tenemos miedo y que confiamos en ellos-

-Pero… ¿y si Lordbug no llega a aparecer para ayudarlos? ¿y si él no es tan buen héroe como dicen todos?-preguntó Trunks cabizbajo.

-Entonces ¡yo me encargaré de protegerte! ¡súper científica al rescate!-exclamó Bulma imitando una pose de superhéroe de cómics que hizo reír al preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Gracias, mamá. Ya me siento un poco mejor.

Trunks abrazó a su madre, salió de la sala de estar y fue hacia su habitación, tomó su mochila para ir a la escuela, hoy sería un día diferente. Pero mientras tomaba su mochila, vio el cajón de su mesita de noche, se acercó a este y lo abrió viendo que, efectivamente, la cajita que contenía el aro potara de Lordbug aún seguía allí, tomó la cajita mirándola detenidamente por unos segundos y enseguida la guardó en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila, ya encontraría a alguien para que reemplace a Lordbug.

* * *

En la casa Son, Yamcha se encontraba esperando a Gohan parado cerca de la chimenea del comedor observando el reloj finamente decorado que había sido colocado allí, los minutos pasaban y Gohan aún no venía, ya debieron haber comenzado con sus lecciones hace rato.

- _¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿porqué se está tardando tanto?_ -pensó Yamcha, salió del comedor y subió las escaleras a la habitación de Gohan, antes de entrar, tocó la puerta-¿Gohan?-no obtuvo respuesta del otro lado así que intentó otra vez-Gohan ¿estás ahí?-

Siguió sin obtener respuesta del joven de cabellos oscuros, entonces Yamcha abrió la puerta y al entrar vio que Gohan no se encontraba allí, rápidamente salió de la habitación y fue corriendo a informarle a Chi-chi lo que había pasado.

-¿Cómo que no viste que mi hijo se escapó? Si algo llega a pasarle a Gohan ¡te haré responsable!-le dijo Chi-chi molesta, Yamcha solo aceptó el regaño de la mujer un poco apenado ¿cómo iba a saber que Gohan se iba a escapar de su habitación?

* * *

Gohan corría lo más rápido que podía por las calles de Tokio con el propósito de llegar a la escuela, esta vez se aseguraría de llegar a tiempo, no permitiría que ni Yamcha, ni su madre lo detuvieran.

-Sí que eres un chico muy extraño ¿para qué quieres ir a una aburrida escuela si puedes quedarte tranquilamente en casa?-le preguntó Plagg mientras el joven de cabellos oscuros corría.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes, Plagg! Estoy cansado de que mi madre me tenga encerrado en casa, quiero salir a conocer el mundo, hacer otros amigos e ir a la escuela todos los días como las personas normales-respondió Gohan sin dejar de correr.

-Creo que voy a descansar un poco, no siento mis fuerzas-protestó el kwami negro quien se detuvo para descansar.

-¿Es una broma? Te pasas todo el día comiendo queso Camembert y debo ser yo quien debe llevar este queso apestoso en su mochila, huele desagradable, no entiendo cómo te gusta tanto, eso sí que es extraño-dijo Gohan sacando un trozo de queso Camembert de su mochila para dárselo a su kwami.

-¡Oye! Comer queso me da energía, si quieres que sea capaz de transformarme, tienes que acostumbrarte a apestar a calcetines viejos-dijo Plagg un poco molesto con su portador. Gohan solo suspiró frustrado, abrió el bolsillo de su mochila para que el kwami se escondiera en él y continuó su camino hacia la escuela.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Goten y Trunks ya habían entrado a la escuela, el chico de cabellos oscuros acompañaba a su amigo al salón de clases y no dejaba de hablarle sobre el video que había filmado de su nuevo superhéroe favorito: Lordbug. A Trunks ya estaba comenzando a molestarle el tema pero no quería ser descortés con su nuevo amigo así que dejó que hablara todo lo que quisiera sobre Lordbug y su vídeo.

-El vídeo que subí a mi página web sobre Lordbug, se convirtió en la primera fuente de información del superhéroe más genial que haya visto-contó Goten mientras le mostraba la publicación del video en su página web a su amigo desde su tablet-¡he tenido millones de visitas desde que lo subí! eso es genial ¿no?-

-Pero… ¿por qué tienes tanta fe en Lordbug? Ni siquiera sabes si él va a hacer bien su trabajo-dijo Trunks un poco desanimado.

-Ya viste lo que pasó con Ice Heart ¡estoy seguro de que va a solucionarlo!-exclamó Goten entusiasmado.

-¿Y si él no está hecho para ser un héroe como lo piensan los demás?

-¿De qué estás hablando? Oh… ya sé lo que está pasando aquí-dijo Goten mirando a su amigo de forma sospechosa, Trunks se quedó estático al pensar que su amigo lo había descubierto-estás asustado, te entiendo, pero puedo asegurarte que Lordbug estaba allí a mi lado ¡lo he visto con mis propios ojos! Ese chico es un verdadero héroe, él nos va a proteger a todos. Confía en mí-

Trunks lo miró ligeramente asombrado, su amigo realmente confiaba en Lordbug ¿y quién mejor para cumplir el rol de héroe que Goten? si Goten confiaba en él, entonces Trunks podía contar con Goten para ser el reemplazo de Lordbug. Enseguida caminó hacia él dispuesto a esconder la cajita con el aro potara de Lordbug en su mochila pero se detuvo al escuchar a sus compañeros hablando con Broly, se detuvo y fue a ver qué estaba pasando.

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó? ¡destrozabas todo lo que había en tu camino!

-De verdad, amigo, quisiste darme una golpiza-le dijo Sharpener recordando lo que había pasado en el gimnasio. Fasha estaba parada a lo lejos escuchando la conversación pero apenas sintió la mirada de Broly sobre ella, desvió la mirada haciendo de cuenta que no estaba prestando atención a lo que decían.

-Lo siento, no sé que me pasó, no era yo en ese momento-respondió Broly apenado.

-Ya conoces el refrán "un monstruo siempre será un monstruo"-comentó Videl con arrogancia, Broly la observó con odio, se levantó del suelo y se alejó de allí totalmente molesto pasando al lado de Trunks y Goten quienes lo observaban con preocupación, sobretodo Trunks-bien, lárgate si quieres ¡estaremos más seguros sin que estés cerca de aquí!-

* * *

Nuevamente, la villana Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada frente a ese enorme ventanal con los ojos cerrados sosteniendo el mango de su bastón con su mano izquierda, dentro del pomo del mango volaba la mariposa que había hechizado anteriormente a Broly, las demás mariposas que antes la cubrieron en su transformación volvieron a elevarse, volando alrededor de la habitación.

-Los comentarios ácidos siempre hacen daño, tienes que enfadarte más, Broly… tu akuma te está esperando-dijo Dark Butterfly viendo fijamente la mariposa hechizada dentro de su bastón.

* * *

Gohan corrió cada vez más y más rápido hasta que finalmente llegó a la entrada de la preparatoria Orange Star, esta vez pudo cruzar la entrada y estaba a mitad de camino cuando por segunda vez, apareció el auto propiedad de su madre, Yamcha abrió la puerta, bajó del auto y caminó unos pasos hacia la entrada del establecimiento.

-Gohan, detente, no hagas esto. Tu madre se molestará mucho-le advirtió Yamcha.

-Entonces dile que volveré tarde a casa ¿de acuerdo?-respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros, sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia la escuela dejando a Yamcha parado junto al auto, el hombre de cabellos oscuros suspiró, no tenía caso convencerlo para que volviera, después de todo, en eso se parecía a su padre.

-¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso a Broly? ¡tú eres la que tiene un corazón de hielo!-dijo Goten mirando a Videl enfadado, ella solo se limitó a escucharlo con los brazos cruzados y un sonrisa cínica.

-Oh, claro ¿Por qué yo tengo la culpa de que el padre de Erasa se haya roto el brazo?-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros con sarcasmo-solo porque en la televisión mostraron el video de esos dos superhéroes no te creas que la fama se te subió a la cabeza-

Tras decir eso, Videl hizo una burbuja con la goma de mascar que tenía en la boca y la explotó en la cara de Goten, haciendo que el chico de cabellos oscuros se molestara más.

-Eres una…-gruñó Goten con la rabia invadiendo su cuerpo.

-Oh, cielos ¡lo hice enfadar!-exclamó Videl de forma dramática-está tan enfadado que se convertirá en un horrible y perverso monstruo-

Goten no respondió, solo se alejó de allí completamente irritado mientras Videl y Erasa lo observaban satisfechas por su mala acción. De pronto, ambas chicas salieron de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz conocida hablándoles.

-Hola, Videl-chan-la saludó Gohan tímidamente.

-¡Gohan-kun!-exclamó Videl emocionada, quien fue corriendo abrazar a su súper mejor amigo y a cubrirle el rostro con pequeños besos-¡sabía que vendrías, bebé!-

-¡No puedo creerlo, es Son Gohan!-exclamó uno de los estudiantes, todos se acercaron para recibir al joven de cabellos oscuros. Lejos de la conmoción, Trunks se acercó a uno de los pasillos de la escuela encontrándose con Broly sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en uno de los lockers, se veía desanimado y triste, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas caminó hacia él con intención de ayudarlo, se sentó junto a él y Broly desvió la mirada al ver a Trunks allí junto a él.

-¿Te doy un consejo? Deberías decirle a Fasha lo que sientes por ella.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-murmuró Broly con indiferencia.

-A mí no me engañas, Broly ¡he visto como la miras durante las clases!-le dijo Trunks queriendo animarlo, el chico de cabellos oscuros lo miró y luego desvió la mirada avergonzado y apenado-no ¡no dejes que las emociones negativas que afecten! lo que intento decir es… que seas positivo, estoy seguro de que está enamorada de ti también, ve a hablar con ella-

-No tiene caso, soy malo con las palabras.

-Um, entonces vamos a intentar otra cosa. Tal vez podrías dibujarle algo, conseguirle flores…

-O quizás le escriba una canción-dijo Broly queriendo sumar una idea a las posibilidades que le nombro el menor.

-¡Esa es una gran idea! ¡escribe una canción de amor solo para ella! Puedes hacerlo, Broly y… um… ¡ten pensamientos positivos!-le aconsejó Trunks, Broly sonrió sintiéndose un poco mejor con las palabras de su compañero de clase, se levantó y salió corriendo a trabajar en la canción para Fasha. Por otro lado, Dark Butterfly se molestó un poco porque gracias a las palabras de ánimo de Trunks, las emociones negativas de Broly habían desaparecido. Gohan caminaba hacia su salón de clases acompañado de Videl, varios estudiantes se acercaban para pedirle una foto con él o un autógrafo y él solo se limitaba a saludar cortésmente a todos hasta que por fin dieron con el salón de clases.

-Tu escritorio está justo aquí, Gohan-kun-le dijo Videl señalando un escritorio vacío cerca del suyo-lo he asignado para ti, bebé. De esa forma vas a estar cerca de mí todo el año escolar-

-G-Gracias, Videl-chan-le agradeció Gohan, se sentó en su escritorio, colocó la mochila a un costado y vio a una chica de cabellos celestes sentada en el escritorio del lado izquierdo-hola ¿cómo estás? me llamo Gohan-

-Entonces, eres amigo de Videl Satan ¿no es así?-preguntó Bra con desconfianza, sabía perfectamente que todas las personas que se juntaban con la chica de cabellos oscuros no guardaban buenas intenciones. Gohan desvió la mirada y notó como Videl se quitaba la goma de mascar de su boca, se la daba a Erasa y ella se encargó de pegarla en el asiento del escritorio de Trunks.

-¡Oye, basta! ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Gohan acercándose a su súper mejor amiga.

-Los chicos que están sentados aquí me trataron mal ayer, merecen un poco de disciplina, solo quiero que aprendan que deben respetarme-respondió Videl despreocupadamente, Gohan empujó a la chica a un lado y se arrodilló para intentar despegar la goma de mascar de la silla de Trunks.

-Pero ¿no crees que estás yendo demasiado lejos?-preguntó el chico de cabellos oscuros.

-Jajajaja, se nota que aún tienes mucho que aprender del ambiente escolar, Gohan-kun-respondió Videl yendo a sentarse al antiguo escritorio de Trunks-pon atención, bebé, aprende de tu querida profesora-

-Goten, dime algo ¿te gustaría ser un superhéroe?-preguntó Trunks mientras caminaba con su amigo al salón de clases-así podrías pelear contra monstruos y villanos-

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no. no tolero la violencia-respondió Goten-¿por qué lo dices?-

-N-no, no es nada, solo… quería saber-respondió Trunks un poco avergonzado, aprovechando que su amigo estaba distraído, abrió el bolsillo delantero de su mochila, sacó la cajita con el miraculous de Lordbug y lo colocó dentro de la mochila de su amigo. Ambos entraron al salón de clases pero apenas Trunks llegó a su escritorio, se encontró con un chico de cabellos oscuros que acababa de pegar una goma de mascar en su silla-¡oye! ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-¿Qué? ¡no! yo… no es lo que parece…-intentó explicarle Gohan, ambos adolescentes desviaron la mirada hacia Videl y Erasa quienes se estaban riendo a carcajadas de la vergonzosa situación por la que estaban pasando, Trunks las miró con odio y desvió la mirada hacia Gohan completamente molesto.

-Jajaja, ya lo entendí. Los felicito, muy gracioso-dijo Trunks con molestia y sarcasmo.

-¡No es lo que parece! Yo solo intentaba quitar la goma de mascar-dijo Gohan queriendo defender su punto de vista pero al parecer eso no ayudó.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Trunks de forma desafiante, intentó sacar la goma de mascar por su cuenta pero solo se ensució los dedos, así que abrió su mochila, sacó un pañuelo de papel y lo puso sobre la goma pegada en su silla, luego desvió la mirada hacia Gohan-eres el súper mejor amigo del que Videl me habló ¿no es así?-

-¿Porqué todo el mundo me pregunta eso?

Trunks ignoró a Gohan, solo se limitó a tomar asiento evitando tocar la goma de mascar. El joven de cabellos oscuros suspiró con tristeza y regresó a su escritorio en medio de Bra y Videl.

-¿Ya ves a lo que me refiero con disciplina, Gohan-kun?-dijo Videl con las manos apoyadas bajo su barbilla sonriendo de forma perversa.

-Tengo la sensación de que ya he visto a ese chico en alguna parte…-murmuró Trunks mirando a Gohan de manera sospechosa, Goten sacó su tablet y comenzó a buscar información de aquel chico y lo que encontró lo dejó impactado, tocó el hombro de su amigo para llamar su atención, Trunks desvió la mirada, tomó la tablet de Goten y miró las imágenes que había abierto en ella-¡por supuesto! ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego? Es el hijo de mi luchadora de artes marciales favorita, Ox Satan Chi-chi-

-¿Niño de mami? ¿modelo adolescente? ¿y súper mejor amigo de Videl? ¡Olvídalo! No podrías hablar con él ni en un millón de años-dijo Goten arruinando las esperanzas de Trunks en poder entablar una amistad con aquel chico.

-¿Por qué no le explicaste que fue Videl quien hizo eso?-le preguntó Bra a Gohan.

-Bueno, sé que Videl no es perfecta pero la conozco desde que éramos niños, no puedo impedir que haga lo que quiera… ella es la única amiga que tengo-respondió Gohan cabizbajo.

-Un gusto conocerte, me llamo Bra-le dijo la chica de cabellos celestes extendiendo su mano a Gohan-llegó el momento de que hagas amigos de verdad y que no sean como Videl-

Gohan sonrió ante las palabras de Bra y sin dudarlo, estrechó la mano de su nueva amiga.

* * *

El segundo timbre había sonado, Fasha salió del baño apresurada, se le hacía tarde para la primera clase del día, caminó hacia el lavamanos, se lavó las manos y la cara, cuando terminó fue a buscar sus cosas para poder ir a clases antes de que la regañaran por llegar tarde pero apenas llegó la pasillo de lockers se encontró con Broly.

-¡Broly! ¿qué haces aquí? ¡me asustaste!-exclamó Fasha.

-Yo… escribí esto para ti…-dijo Broly, reprodujo una melodía de rock en su teléfono a todo volumen obligando a la chica a taparse los oídos, pues la música estaba demasiado fuerte-¡Fasha! ¡eres más fuerte que un roble! ¡¿te gustaría ser mi reina?!-

Fasha retrocedió y corrió de allí aturdida por el fuerte ruido de la música junto con los gritos de Broly, el chico de cabellos oscuros vio a su enamorada correr lejos de él, miró la canción que había escrito para ella, arrojó el teléfono al suelo, hizo un bollo con el papel y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Cantarle una canción no había dado resultado, solo la había asustado ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto?

* * *

-Sí ¡eso es exactamente lo que estaba esperando!-exclamó Dark Butterfly, enseguida libero a la mariposa hechizada, la cual salió volando por la misma abertura del ventanal-ya sabes el camino, pequeño Akuma. Vuela lejos ¡búscalo y hechiza su corazón!-

La mariposa hechizada voló otra vez a la preparatoria Orange Star, se introdujo en el bollo de papel que Broly sostenía en su mano izquierda tornándolo de color morado, por segunda vez, el chico volvió a escuchar la voz de Dark Butterfly hablándole en su mente.

-Aquí tienes una segunda oportunidad, Ice Heart. Y esta vez, será más fácil, nadie te impedirá estar con la chica que amas-le dijo Dark Butterfly-pero no olvides que tienes una condición…-

La expresión en rostro de Broly cambió de triste a una malvada, tanto que hasta una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en su rostro, la misma aura negra de la última vez lo rodeó y volvió a transformarlo en Ice Heart, al instante todas las réplicas del villano reaccionaron y comenzaron a sembrar caos y temor por todo Tokio.

* * *

Volviendo al salón de clases, el profesor se ocupaba de pasar lista a quienes estaban presentes para la clase de ese día pero faltaba algo, mejor dicho, alguien y ese alguien era Broly.

-¿Son, Gohan?-preguntó el profesor pasando lista, el joven de cabellos oscuros lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Tienes que decir "aquí"-le susurró Bra a su nuevo amigo.

-¡Aquí!-exclamó Gohan levantándose de su silla, lo que hizo reír a muchos de sus compañeros de clase, incluyendo su profesor.

-¿Satan, Videl?

-Aquí.

-¿Broly?-dijo el profesor, al instante la puerta fue derrumbada y entró Ice Heart al salón de clases, sobresaltando al profesor y a los demás estudiantes.

-¡Aquí estoy!-exclamó Ice Heart con la voz ronca-¡Fasha!-

Comenzó a caminar por entre los escritorios buscando a la chica de sus sueños, la mayoría de los estudiantes se levantaron y huyeron de allí, Gohan se levantó y salió corriendo con los demás, pero él no planeaba huir, pensaba buscar un lugar seguro para poder transformarse en Chat Noir sin que nadie lo vea. Ice Heart llegó al escritorio donde estaba Fasha y la tomó firmemente con su mano libre, la chica se aferró fuertemente a él.

-¡D-Déjame ir, Broly!-le suplicó Fasha atemorizada.

-Eso se acabó, ya no soy Broly, me llamo Ice Heart-respondió el monstruo de hielo y nieve.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Para que así podamos estar juntos por siempre.

-¿Hola? ¿papá? ¡el monstruo de hielo regresó!-le dijo a Videl a su padre desde su teléfono escondida debajo de su escritorio, Ice Heart la vio, movió su escritorio a un lado, la tomó firmemente con su otra mano, caminó hacia la pared más cercana y escapó de allí creando un hueco con su cabeza. Goten se asomó por el hueco de la pared viendo como Ice Heart se alejaba de la preparatoria con Videl y Fasha, enseguida desvió a la mirada hacia Trunks quien estaba escondido detrás de un escritorio.

-Vamos, apresúrate ¡tenemos que seguirlos!-le dijo Goten entusiasmado con su tablet en la mano, siempre listo para filmar los hechos.

-Etto… n-no, tú alcánzalos, prefiero quedarme aquí, es más seguro-dijo Trunks desde su lugar.

-Pero, Trunks. ¡vas a perderte a Lordbug en acción!-protestó Goten, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia la mochila de su amigo y la tomó con ambas manos.

-Tú y Lordbug estarán bien sin mi-dijo Trunks acercándole la mochila a su amigo, pues allí le había escondido el miraculous de Lordbug, era su oportunidad de transformarse y salvar Tokio; sin embargo, Goten tenía otros planes.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices…-dijo Goten, sin perder ni un segundó más salió corriendo del salón de clases dejando a Trunks y su mochila completamente olvidados.

-No ¡espera! ¡estás olvidando tu mochila! ¡Goten!-exclamó Trunks, aferró la mochila fuertemente en su mano derecha y salió corriendo a buscar a su amigo, debía verlo cuanto antes y darle el miraculous de Lordbug para que pudiera transformarse y ayudar a Chat Noir.

* * *

Gohan llegó al pasillo de lockers, abrió el suyo y sacó su mochila liberando a Plagg de ella, el kwami salió del bolsillo delantero de su mochila y flotó frente a él y detrás de locker.

-Es mi primer día de clases y ni siquiera conseguí que me anotaran mi asistencia-le dijo Gohan al pequeño kwami negro.

-Tienes un día libre ¡que buenas noticias!-dijo Plagg poniendo una pose relajada al escuchar eso.

-Oh, claro que no, señor. Tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Gohan conociendo las intenciones del kwami-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Plagg fue introducido en el anillo y Gohan se transformó en Chat Noir, un traje de luchador de artes marciales color gris con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos de color negro reemplazó su ropa habitual, un antifaz negro con orejas de gato incluidas cubrió su rostro, una cinta gruesa de color negro se ajustaba a su traje el cual era largo hasta los talones, en la parte inferior salieron unos pantalones holgados de color negro y zapatos que hacían juego, finalmente una muñequera plateada fue incorporada a su brazo izquierdo.

* * *

Ice Heart ya se había alejado hace poco de la preparatoria Orange Star y ahora caminaba por las calles de Tokio cargando a Videl y Fasha en sus manos.

-Yo creo que no eres consciente de lo que soy, mi papá es el gobernador de Tokio, él va hacer que la policía intervenga y también el ejercito, en resumen ¡toda la caballería te detendrá!-exclamó Videl molesta.

-¡No nos olvidemos de los superhéroes!-dijo Chat Noir apareciendo en escena, golpeó a Ice Heart con la vara que sacó de su brazalete plateado pero solo hizo que el monstruo volviera a crecer de tamaño como la última vez-ups ¡lo siento!-

-¿No quisiste decir "súper incompetentes"?-preguntó Videl siendo aferrada por la mano de Ice Heart.

-Dijiste que querías a la caballería ¿no? bueno ¡aquí vienen!-dijo Ice Heart, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las réplicas del monstruo de hielo y nieve caminaron hacia él, formaron un círculo rodeando a Chat Noir-¡atrápenlo!-

Chat Noir, al ver que no tenía escapatoria, comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por aquel ejército de monstruos de hielo y nieve, que intentaban capturarlo o más bien, aplastarlo a toda costa pero el héroe felino esquivaba sus ataques. Ice Heart comenzó a caminar alejándose de allí, dejando a sus replicas encargarse de Chat Noir.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-preguntó Fasha viendo a Ice Heart.

-Vamos de camino al Tokio Skytree, tengo que entregar un mensaje importante, entonces tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre por el poder de la mariposa morada-respondió Ice Heart.

-Agh, todo esto es amor y cursilerías, me hacen sentir enferma-se quejó Videl rodando los ojos.

-No te preocupes, pequeño engendro. En cuanto termine con esto me haré cargo de ti.

Videl guardó silencio y se encogió en su lugar atemorizada, Ice Heart continuó con su camino sin darse cuenta de que Chat Noir lo seguía, al parecer había logrado escapar de su ejército. Por otro lado, Goten corría lo más rápido que podía, doblo a la izquierda y se oculto detrás de una pared cercana, encendió su tablet y comenzó a grabar a Ice Heart con Videl y Fasha secuestradas.

-Lordbug, si me escuchas ¡no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda!-dijo Chat Noir esquivando los autos que las réplicas de Ice Heart le arrojaban.

- _¿Qué estará esperando? ¿por qué no viene?_ -pensó Goten mirando hacia ambos lados esperando a que su superhéroe favorito apareciera en la escena.

Trunks llegó corriendo a la calle donde se encontraba Goten, una de las réplicas de Ice Heart arrojó otro auto, el cual rebotó contra la calle y rodó llegando hacia Goten, quien se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a correr para evitar que el auto lo aplastara, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas solo observaba lo que sucedía con terror mientras se cubría la boca con las manos. Chat Noir arrojó su vara de metal contra el auto y este cayó encima de Goten quedando boca arriba sobre el chico de cabellos oscuros, la mano con la que Trunks sostenía su mochila se cayó, estaba paralizado por el miedo como la primera vez que fue a pelear contra Ice Heart.

-No, Goten…-susurró Trunks en estado de shock.

A duras penas, Goten logró asomar la mitad de su cuerpo por un costado del auto pero no podía sacar su cuerpo por completo, estaba atorado. Una de las réplicas de Ice Heart se acercó detrás de Chat Noir y lo tomó fuertemente con su mano derecha impidiendo que escapara, Trunks desvió su atemorizada mirada hacia él y luego desvió la mirada hacia Goten.

-¡AYUDENME!-gritó Goten atorado en el auto.

Trunks permaneció en estado de shock, paralizado por el miedo pero luego reaccionó, volviendo a tener el valor y confianza en sí mismo que creía perdidos: finalmente comprendió que nadie más a excepción de él podían hacer este trabajo, solo él podía ser Lordbug y salvar Tokio, nadie podía reemplazarlo, ni siquiera Goten. Decidido, abrió la mochila de su amigo sacando la cajita que contenía su miraculous, rápidamente se colocó el aro potara en su oído derecho y al instante, Tikki apareció frente a él.

-¡Supongo que ahora necesito la ayuda de Lordbug!-exclamó Trunks preocupado.

-¡Sabía que dirías eso!-dijo Tikki entusiasmada.

-Etto, aún no sé si lo que hago es lo correcto pero… Goten está en problemas, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada-le respondió Trunks-¡Tikki, motas!-

Tikki se introdujo en el aro potara que tenía en su oído derecho, la ropa de Trunks comenzó a cambiar otra vez. Un antifaz de color rojo cereza con lunares negros apareció mágicamente en su rostro, una playera de hombros caídos de mangas muy largas y holgadas color rojo claro con lunares negros reemplazó su playera habitual, pantalones holgados rojos los cuales eran sujetados en la parte inferior por unas botas de combate color rojo oscuro y negro, una espada cubierta por una funda de color rojo y negro abrochada con un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cuerpo y un yo-yo rojo con cuatro lunares negros en los bordes y uno en el centro representando a las mariquitas. Lordbug lanzó su yo-yo pasando la cuerda alrededor del auto, tomó ambos extremos del yo-yo y jaló con fuerza para mover el auto, apenas lo hizo, liberó a Goten quien salió corriendo de allí y el héroe soltó su yo-yo volviendo a apoyar el auto contra la pared.

-No te quedes por aquí, es muy peligroso. Escondete y guarda silencio-dijo Lordbug quien con un movimiento de su yo-yo recogió la vara de metal de Chat Noir y velozmente se transportó hacia la calle que lo conducía al Tokio Skytree, lugar a donde se dirigía Ice Heart. Comenzó a esquivar a sus réplicas encontrando a la que aprisionaba a Chat Noir en su mano, saltó hacia un edificio y le arrojó la vara al héroe felino-¡Chat Noir! ¡extiende tu vara!-Chat Noir logró extender su vara y liberarse, Lordbug ató su yo-yo a una de las piernas del héroe y lo atrajo hacia el poste donde estaba arrodillado dejándolo boca abajo-lamento mucho el retraso-

-Mi Lord ¿te han dicho que tú pones mi mundo patas arriba?-preguntó Chat Noir.

-Oh ¿así que ahora te dedicas a hacer chistes?-respondió Lordbug con sarcasmo, el héroe de cabellos lilas vio como las réplicas de Ice Heart se acercaban a ellos-mejor lo resolvemos más tarde, hay que apresurarnos e irnos de aquí-

Saltó hacia la azotea de un edificio llevándose a Chat Noir detrás de él. Una vez que llegaron, ambos héroes comenzaron a alejarse saltando por los techos de los edificios de Tokio.

-Oye ¿no vamos a ayudarlos?-preguntó Chat Noir viendo a las víctimas convertidas en réplicas de Ice Heart.

-No podemos, si queremos salvarlos a todos necesitamos encontrar la fuente de poder-respondió Lordbug, deteniéndose en un edificio, Chat Noir se paró junto a él quedando ambos héroes de pie frente al Tokio Skytree-y está por allí-

Ice Heart ya se encontraba en la cima del Tokio Skytree, los helicópteros de la policía y la televisión volaban alrededor del edificio, las patrullas policiales habían formado una barricada para impedir que el monstruo de hielo y nieve escapara de allí, Mr. Satan estaba parado frente al Tokio Skytree con un megáfono en la mano siendo custodiado por la policía y las patrullas que formaban la barricada.

-¡Exijo que me des a mi hija!-le ordenó el hombre a través del megáfono.

-¡Papá!-gritó Videl desde su posición siendo aprisionada por Ice Heart.

-¿Sabes qué? con mucho gusto te la entregaré-respondió Ice Heart, quien sin dudarlo siquiera arrojó a Videl con fuerza, la chica comenzó a gritar y Mr. Satan entró en pánico al ver a su hija a punto de caer en la calle.

-Si salgo con vida de esto, prometo que seré buena con todos…-rogó Videl pero justo antes de caer en la calle, Lordbug apareció en escena y rescató a Videl, cargándola en sus brazos, la chica de cabellos oscuros se alivió al ver que Lordbug había venido a salvarla-de acuerdo, no prometí nada-

-Uh… ¿qué?-dijo Lordbug confundido, Videl se bajó de un salto de sus brazos y fue corriendo hacia su padre.

-¡Papá!-dijo Videl abrazandoló.

-Oh, mi pequeña niña. Estaba preocupado por ti-dijo Mr. Satan correspondiendo el abrazo de su hija.

-¡Ya podemos comenzar a atacar!-ordenó el oficial de policía a sus compañeros quienes prepararon sus armas para atacar a Ice Heart.

-No ¡esperen! no lo ataquen ¡solo empeoraran las cosas!-intervino Lordbug.

-¡No necesitamos que los superhéroes nos digan que hacer! Dejen que los profesionales hagan su trabajo, ustedes ya fallaron la primera vez.

-Es cierto, tiene razón-dijo Lordbug desviando la mirada apenado-si hubiera capturado al Akuma de Ice Heart desde el principio nada de esto habría pasado ¡no estoy sirvo para ser un héroe!-

-Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? eso no es verdad, porque sin ti, ella no estaría aquí con su padre-dijo Chat Noir viendo a Videl abrazando a su padre, Lordbug hizo lo mismo y luego desvió la mirada hacia su compañero-así que tranquilízate, porque sin nuestra ayuda, no van a poder vencerlo y vamos a demostrarles lo contrario, confía en mí ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-dijo Lordbug sonriendo, ambos héroes desviaron la mirada al ver que Ice Heart comenzaba a convulsionar de forma extraña, el monstruo de hielo y nieve se tambaleó y cayó al suelo con la boca abierta pero sin soltar a Fasha de su mano izquierda. Al instante, miles de mariposas moradas volaron al cielo y se acumularon formando el rostro de una mujer que Chat Noir y Lordbug no pudieron identificar.

- _Damas y caballeros de Tokio, escúchenme con atención, soy Dark Butterfly. Lordbug, Chat Noir, entréguenme sus miraculous, el aro potara de Lordbug y el anillo del gato negro, todo volverá a ser como antes, las personas han sufrido demasiado gracias a su irresponsabilidad._

-Buen intento, Dark Butterfly-la interrumpió Lordbug aplaudiendo con sarcasmo-pero ambos sabemos que tu eres la villana aquí, tu transformaste a todas esas personas inocentes en monstruos de hielo. Escúchame bien, no importa cuánto tiempo nos tardemos, te vamos a encontrar y al final tú vas a darnos tu miraculous-comenzó a correr hacia las mariposas moradas-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-preparó su yo-yo y las atrapó a todas con velocidad y agilidad hasta que no quedó ni una sola a la vista, se puso de pie quedando frente a la policía y todos los habitantes de Tokio-déjenme decirles algo, no importa lo que pase o quienes quieran dañarlos ¡Lordbug y Chat Noir harán todo lo posible para protegerlos!-

Oprimió un botón secreto en el centro de su yo-yo y libero a todas las mariposas purificadas en una explosión de color blanco, todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir alegres por el discurso motivacional que el héroe de cabellos lilas había dado, incluso Videl gritó junto a todos los demás ciudadanos de Tokio.

-Oh, vaya… no importa quién esté debajo de ese antifaz pero… ¡amo a ese chico!-dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ese es el problema con los superhéroes, ellos son demasiado… ¡heróicos!-murmuró Dark Butterfly manteniéndose en pie con ayuda de su bastón-¡Ice Heart! Ellos van a intentar alejarte de la chica de tus sueños ¡quítales sus miraculous! Después de eso, no serán capaces de derrotarte-

-Está bien, Dark Butterfly.

Ice Heart se puso de pie con ayuda de su mano libre ya que con la otra sujetaba a Fasha, Lordbug y Chat Noir subieron al Tokio Skytree poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡Ayúdenme!-gritó Fasha siendo aprisionada por aquel monstruo de hielo y nieve.

-No se atrevan a acercarse ¡nunca tendrán a Fasha!-exclamó Ice Heart quien con un fuerte salto hizo que los héroes perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran de espaldas al suelo pero pudieron ponerse de pie al tiempo en que el monstruo escalaba hacia la cima del Tokio Skytree llevándose a Fasha con él-¡vamos, mis soldados de hielo!-

Sin perder un minuto, las réplicas de Ice Heart comenzaron a trepar fuera del edificio yendo hacia donde se encontraba su líder.

-¡Se están acercando! ¿qué podemos hacer para detenerlos? no podemos atacarlos-dijo Chat Noir viendo a su compañero.

-No, pero ya sabemos dónde está el Akuma. Está en su puño cerrado, en el que sostiene a Fasha-dijo Lordbug viendo a Ice Heart trepar fuera del Tokio Skytree.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues, ya sabemos que está enamorado de ella… ¡ya sé que hacer! No podemos separar a Ice Heart de Fasha ¡tenemos que acercarlos más!-exclamó Lordbug entusiasmado-están hechos para estar juntos pero ellos aún no tienen idea-

Rápidamente, Lordbug saltó por el ventanal del edificio y usó su yo-yo para poder subir hacia la parte superior del Tokio Skytree.

-No entiendo todo este embrollo, pero bueno, confío en ti-dijo Chat Noir-algo me dice que va a ser así de ahora en adelante-

Sin perder más tiempo, el héroe felino sacó su vara de su brazalete plateado comenzó a escalar el edificio para llegar a la parte superior, haciendo uso de su vara de vez en cuando para alcanzar los lugares que eran difíciles de trepar. Ambos héroes treparon juntos por fuera del edificio hasta llegar a la azotea, donde los helicópteros de la policía se encontraban rodeando al monstruo, Lordbug dio un último salto junto con una voltereta y se aferró a la antena que sobresalía del edificio.

-¡Sálvame por favor! Le tengo miedo a las alturas-le gritó Fasha al héroe de cabellos lilas.

-No te preocupes ¡todo va a estar bien!-la tranquilizó Lordbug, las réplicas de Ice Heart llegaron a la azotea y Chat Noir se movió un poco para evitar que lo atraparan, enseguida se puso en posición de guardia y desvió la mirada hacia su compañero.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer para acercarlos más de lo que ya están?-preguntó Chat Noir viendo a Lordbug.

-¡Usando nuestros poderes!-respondió Lordbug- _¡lucky charm!_ -lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: un paracaídas-¿qué? ¿un paracaídas? ¿y qué voy a hacer con esto?-

-¿Estás seguro de que controlas bien tu poder?

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Lordbug acomodando el paracaídas detrás de su espalda, giró su yo-yo y lo lanzó hacia Ice Heart enredando la cuerda alrededor de su puño izquierdo donde tenía aprisionada a Fasha-Chat Noir ¡mantente alerta!-

El héroe de cabellos lilas jaló con fuerza de la cuerda de su yo-yo acortando la poca distancia que separaba a Fasha y Ice Heart haciendo que ambos sellaran dicha distancia con un pequeño beso, debido al torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo, el villano soltó a la chica de sus sueños haciendo que cayera desde las alturas junto con el bloque de hielo morado, Chat Noir bajó de un salto de la azotea y se apresuro en golpear el bloque con su vara de metal enviándolo a Lordbug, éste atrapó el bloque con su yo-yo, haciendo uso de la cuerda rompió en pedazos el bloque de hielo y la mariposa hechizada se alejó volando de allí.

-Ya has hecho suficiente daño, Akuma-dijo Lordbug abriendo su yo-yo liberando la red de luz que atraparía a la mariposa hechizada para purificarla-¡es hora de liberarte del mal…!-pero antes de que pudiera atrapar a la mariposa, se detuvo al escuchar un grito y pudo ver que Fasha y Broly estaban cayendo de las alturas, miró a ambos adolescentes caer del edificio, miró al akuma y suspuso que eso podía esperar, ahora tenía que salvar a Fasha y Broly, corrió hasta llegar a la azotea y saltó de allí-¡Chat Noir, ayuda a Broly!-

- ** _¡Cataclismo!_** -Chat Noir elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete, uso su vara de metal para tomar impulso, saltó hacia una de las vigas de metal del edificio, la rozó con su cataclismo oxidándola, de la viga salió una larga pua, saltó hacia ella y se acercó lo suficiente para poder atrapar a Broly e impedir que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Lordbug se acercó a Fasha, la tomó por la cintura con un brazo mientras con el que tenía libre uso su yo-yo para atrapar el Akuma y abrió el paracaídas, de esa forma ambos estarían a salvo. Chat Noir observaba todo con una sonrisa en el rostro, en serio admiraba a la persona que estuviera bajo ese antifaz, no había dudas de que había una gran determinación en aquel chico. El héroe de cabellos lilas aterrizó en el suelo depositando a Fasha cuidadosamente, el paracaídas cayó detrás de él, oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca.

-¡Hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-se despidió Lordbug, tomó el paracaídas y lo arrojó con fuerza al cielo-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-el paracaídas se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por todo Tokio reparando el daño ocasionado por Ice Heart y deshaciendo el hechizo que el Akuma esparció en los habitantes de Tokio que fueron convertidos en réplicas del monstruo de hielo y nieve-¡wow! ¿están viendo lo que yo veo?-

-Sí-dijo Chat Noir caminando hacia el héroe de cabellos lilas sosteniendo a Broly.

-Es asombroso e increíble, es… es… ¡Miraculous!-exclamó Lordbug viendo las mariquitas volar alrededor de ellos y por todo Tokio.

-¡Esto solo ha sido el comienzo de todo, Lordbug!-exclamó Dark Butterfly molesta-puede que Chat Noir y tú hayan ganado esta batalla ¡pero yo voy a ganar la próxima vez! un día voy a tener sus Miraculous, seré una diosa absoluta ¡y mi deseo más anhelado se hará realidad!-

* * *

La calma había vuelto en la ciudad de Tokio gracias a sus héroes, Lordbug y Chat Noir, la policía retiró las varillas de seguridad que habían colocado previamente para evitar los ataques de las réplicas de Ice Heart, las víctimas que habían regresado a la normalidad volvieron a sus casas o a continuar con sus rutinas. Por otro lado, Broly y Fasha estaban un poco nerviosos, no sabían que decir luego del beso que se acababan de dar, se miraban por unos segundos y luego desviaban la mirada ligeramente sonrojados.

-Creo que ustedes deben tener algo que confesarse-les dijo Lordbug poniendo las manos en sus hombros, Broly volvió a desviar la mirada un poco nervioso, el héroe de cabellos lilas sacó una hoja de papel arrugada y se la dio a Fasha-tal vez deberías leer la letra de la canción que te escribió-

Fasha tomó el papel arrugado y leyó la letra de la canción que Broly escribió para ella en Kanji, cuando terminó, miró a Broly con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, dioses! ¡esto es algo muy hermoso!-comentó la chica, Broly la miró sin creer lo que estaba escuchando ¡a Fasha le había gustado su canción!-es una pena que no se pueda oír bien cuando estás gritando, quiero decir, cuando estás cantando-

-Te asusté ¿no es así? es por eso que saliste corriendo-murmuró Broly apenado-lo lamento, lo haré bien la próxima vez-

La chica sonrió y abrazó con ternura al chico de sus sueños, Broly se sonrojó levemente pero se dejó llevar y correspondió al abrazo. Lordbug y Chat Noir observaban la tierna escena, sobre todo Lordbug quien no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño chillido de emoción.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije ¡están hechos para estar juntos!-dijo Lordbug viendo a su compañero felino.

-Sí, igual que nosotros dos-dijo Chat Noir queriendo rodear el hombro de Lordbug con su brazo pero éste lo detuvo tomando su muñeca en un acto de reflejo solo para ver la pata de gato verde parpadeando en su anillo.

-Ups ¡mira tú miraculous! ¡tienes que irte rápido!-exclamó Lordbug, soltó la muñeca de su compañero y comenzó a caminar alejándose de allí-bien ¡nos vemos pronto, Chat Noir!-

-No puedo esperar a que eso suceda, mi lord-dijo Chat Noir dando una reverencia, enseguida ambos héroes se separaron y cada quien siguió su camino.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Goten y Trunks caminaban juntos a la preparatoria Orange Star. Iban hablando sobre lo que había pasado la tarde anterior y a medida que iban llegando Goten le contaba a Trunks lo poco que había podido grabar de la batalla de Chat Noir con Ice Heart.

-Y para cuando fui a casa, tomé mi bicicleta y llegue lo más rápido que pude al Tokio Skytree ¡ya todo había terminado!-exclamó Goten suspirando con frustración mientras caminaba con Trunks hacia la puerta de la escuela-¡que decepción!-

-No te preocupes, tendrás otra oportunidad muy pronto-lo consoló Trunks.

-¡Tienes razón! próxima meta a cumplir ¡tener una entrevista exclusiva con Lordbug!-exclamó Goten con determinación.

-¡No puedo esperar a ver eso!-dijo Trunks entusiasmado.

-No, espera. Tengo algo mucho mejor, averiguaré quién se esconde detrás del antifaz.

-Sí, te deseo suerte intentándolo.

Ambos amigos entraron a la escuela sin darse cuenta de que el auto donde iba Gohan acababa de llegar al establecimiento. El joven de cabellos oscuros se encontraba dentro del auto sentado junto a Yamcha teniendo una conversación con su madre, bueno, si es que se podía llamar conversación la forma en que la mujer de cabellos oscuros lo estaba regañando.

-Cometiste un gran error al escaparte de casa sin mi permiso, Gohan-le dijo Chi-chi seriamente desde la pantalla del asiento-así que… ¿ves ese edificio?-Gohan solo desvió la mirada hacia la preparatoria Orange Star.

-Sí, lo veo…-respondió Gohan cabizbajo sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

-Presta atención a lo que diré, nunca y quiero decir, nunca más vas a volver…-le dijo Chi-chi seriamente.

-¿Qué? no ¡mamá!-dijo Gohan sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Sin compañía-lo interrumpió Chi-chi-Yamcha te acompañara y te vendrá a recoger a la salida todos los días, estará organizando tu horario, seguirás asistiendo a las clases de literatura inglesa, dibujo, las sesiones de fotos y las prácticas de artes marciales-

-Oh, muchas gracias, Yamcha-dijo Gohan viendo al asistente de su madre sentado junto a él-¡gracias mamá!-

Enseguida se bajó del auto y entró corriendo a la escuela antes de que se le hiciera tarde para entrar a la primera hora de clase. Goten y Trunks ya habían entrado al salón de clases y estaban por sentarse en los escritorios junto a la ventana pero el preadolescente de cabellos lilas tenía otro plan.

-¡Espera! Se me ocurrió algo-dijo Trunks deteniendo a su amigo, fue corriendo hacia su viejo escritorio y tomó asiento allí, señalo el escritorio vacío junto a él que le pertenecía a Erasa. Goten sonrió y fue a tomar asiento con su amigo pero apenas lo hicieron, Videl y Erasa entraron al salón de clases.

-¿Uh?-Videl notó que algo no estaba bien, Goten y Trunks se habían sentado en los escritorios que le pertenecían a ella y a su mejor amiga, enseguida se acercó a ellos con una expresión de molestia en su rostro-¡disculpen! pero se sentaron en los lugares equivocados ¿qué están esperando? ¡piérdanse! ¡váyan a sentarse a otra parte!-

-Lo siento, Videl. Pero la única cosa que hace que la maldad siga existiendo es la falta de acción de parte de los héroes-dijo Trunks con los brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio.

-¿Y a qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Videl colocando sus manos sobre su cadera, Erasa observó enfadada a ambos chicos.

-Me refiero a que nosotros no somos inferiores a ti, Videl. Ya no soportare tu mal carácter, ni nadie más lo hará-respondió Trunks, acto seguido se levantó de su escritorio y apunto a los asientos del fondo con su dedo-así que para empezar, te agradecería que tomaras tu mal carácter y vayas a sentarte a otro lugar-

Videl miró a Trunks con el odio reflejado en sus ojos, se alejó de allí completamente molesta y fue a sentarse con Erasa a los escritorios junto a la ventana. Trunks volvió a sentarse en su escritorio sonriendo satisfecho por haber puesto a Videl en su antiguo escritorio, justo donde debía estar.

-Buen trabajo-le dijo Goten apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Gohan entró en el salón de clases, saludó a Bra y tomó asiento junto a ella, desvió la mirada hacia Goten y Trunks con la intención de saludar a éste último pero Trunks solo lo ignoró desviando la mirada, Gohan se dio cuenta de que aún seguía molesto por el incidente de la goma de mascar en su silla y desvió la mirada cabizbajo.

-Escucha, si quieres hacer amigos de verdad, deberías hablar con Trunks-le aconsejó Bra a su amigo-ya sabes, sobre el incidente de la goma-

-Pero ¿qué le voy a decir?-dijo Gohan, nunca antes había tenido este tipo de problemas.

-Solo… dile la verdad y todo saldrá bien-le dijo la chica de cabellos celestes haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

* * *

Las clases ya habían acabado y había comenzado a llover, aunque la lluvia no era tan fuerte. Gohan y Trunks fueron los últimos en salir, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros había tenido la precaución de llevar consigo un paraguas en caso de tormenta, aprovechando que Trunks esperaba a que la tormenta cediera para ir a casa, Gohan se acercó para hablar con él.

-Hey, hola-lo saludó Gohan amablemente pero el menor solo desvió la mirada, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros entendió que Trunks no quería hablar con él así que comenzó a caminar unos pasos saliendo de la puerta principal de la preparatoria Orange Star, el auto en el que Yamcha vino a buscarlo lo estaba esperando en la entrada pero antes de irse, se detuvo y desvió la mirada hacia Trunks-yo quería que supieras que… ayer estaba intentando quitar la goma de mascar de la silla, y lo digo en serio ¿sabes?-

-¿Qué?-dijo Trunks confundido.

-Nunca había ido a la escuela antes, nunca he tenido otros amigos además de Videl. Este mundo… todo esto es… diferente para mi-le contó Gohan apenado, a pesar de ello, mantuvo su sonrisa alegre de siempre. Sin pensarlo siquiera, le acercó su paraguas a Trunks para que volviera a casa y no se mojara con la lluvia, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas lo observó un poco atónito pero acercó su mano para tomar el paraguas, accidentalmente sus manos se rozaron así que Gohan le puso el paraguas en la mano, Trunks colocó el paraguas sobre su cabeza y automáticamente se cerró sobre él haciendo reír a Gohan, el menor levantó un poco el paraguas para ver a Gohan riéndose y se rió con él ligeramente sonrojado-bueno, nos vemos mañana-

Gohan comenzó a caminar hacia el auto donde lo esperaba Yamcha para volver a casa, Trunks solo lo miró alejarse a la vez que su mano libre se aflojaba y dejaba caer su mochila en el suelo, pues la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo el paraguas que le dio el adolescente de cabellos oscuros.

-S-Sí…-tartamudeó Trunks con nerviosismo-n-nos… nos vemos ma-mañana-se dio cuenta de lo que dijo e intentó corregirse-b-bueno, no… quiero decir, h-hasta mañana ¡dioses! ¿porqué estoy hablando así?-

-Tengo una pequeña idea de porque estás así-dijo Tikki de forma pícara abrazando la mejilla de su portador, Trunks sonrió ante el abrazo que le dio su kwami.

-¡Oh, vaya! Es el primer día de escuela y ya tenemos a dos enamorados-canturreó Plagg burlonamente asomándose en la mochila de Gohan.

-Pfff… claro que no, estás diciendo cosas sin sentido. Él solo es un nuevo amigo-dijo Gohan, reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y sonrió levemente-tengo un nuevo amigo… ¡que emoción!-

Gohan se subió en el auto propiedad de su madre y arrancó alejándose de la preparatoria Orange Star, Trunks suspiró aliviado y feliz, tomó su mochila, la colocó en su espalda y con paraguas en mano comenzó su camino de regreso a su casa. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba observando todo refugiado bajo un paraguas y ese alguien era el maestro Roshi, quien sonreía orgulloso de haber cumplido su misión.

-Esta fue una excelente opción, sensei-le dijo Wayzz.

-Lo sé, esos dos están hechos para estar juntos-dijo el maestro Roshi, puede que Gohan y Trunks hayan comenzado su relación con el pie izquierdo pero algo decía que sus aventuras protegiendo las calles de Tokio como Lordbug y Chat Noir fortalecerían más el vinculo que tenían.


End file.
